


【复联初六+Banner中心】Baby Bruce

by Anstrid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Baby Bruce, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Community: avengerkink, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Bruce, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 雙旦賀文，博士變成了寶寶給隊友們照顧，可愛輕鬆的故事。
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Avengers Team, Bruce Banner & Clint Barton, Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Thor, Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner & Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce banner & Lucky, Charles Xavier - Relationship, Professor X - Relationship
Comments: 39
Kudos: 19





	1. Beginning+Tony

「他在巷尾。」

脚部盔甲华丽的火光恍如细碎雨粉，踩上地面那刻便熄灭了。

一反平常夸张的作风，Tony Stark在大战过后没有盘旋在纽约上空接受粉丝的欢呼，而是轻俏地降落在一堆破败的瓦砾中，缓慢步进狭窄的小巷深处。

「是我错觉还是博士甦醒的位置愈来愈刁钻了...?」虽然没有必要，但他现在连呼吸都放得更轻，甚至觉得盔甲关节转动的卡吱微响也变得刺耳。

「他在拖延被我们找到的时间。」Nat的嗓音从耳机清晰传来，透露出忧心，「你可以卸甲了，附近没危险。」

「收到。」盔甲彷如流水褪去，Tony被冷洌的风吹得哆嗦，踏过细雪，藉着微光寻找熟悉的身影，很快锁定了摊在地上的好友。

「该死，他为什么没穿超保暖纤维...」Tony瞇起眼睛，加快步伐，「Cap，如果下次出战的预备时间由5秒延长至他妈5分钟，我答应在曼克顿中心给你起一座宏伟的石像，头盔要镶上极夸张的大天使翅膀来歌颂你的丰功伟绩。天杀的5秒甚至不够我穿一只鞋。」

Steve叹气，「我建议你们将那些神奇的发明储存两份在Quinjet以备不时之需，例如你那些层出不穷的神奇借口，Tony，一架战机装得下吗?」

「Damn~~Steve，进步神速。」Clint的赞赏夹杂着模糊笑意，「铁罐，恭喜你，名师出高徒!」

「Shut it,Legolas.」Tony懊怒地撇嘴，「我就算倾家荡产也要起一座索伦之眼把你抓进无尽的虚无。」

「Boys,听你们吵嘴我宁愿坠进虚无。Tony， ** **秘密武器**** 带了吗?」

「当然。」Tony深吸口气，单膝蹲在Bruce Banner身前，用最轻柔的手势搂起好友，「Hey,Buddy，我来接你回去...」

Banner的眼敛半闭不闭，露出了混浊的眼白，冷得瑟瑟发抖，凭借本能向散发热能的源头靠拢，将脸颊埋在AC/DC印花T-Shirt上，沙哑回应「Tony...」

「振作点，看着我，你能睁开眼吗?」好友迷糊地蜷缩在怀抱中，发梢滴落的雪水渗进上衣布料，鸡皮疙瘩从胸膛扩散至手臂。Tony单手托着他的背，另手聊胜于无地搓暖Bruce僵掉的肩膀。

Bruce恍若罔闻，乏力掀起沉重的眼皮，只剩紧抓他衣袖的指掌证明还有残余意识。

「他累得无法动...」Tony屏息静气，全身的神经绷得超紧，被反应堆压得呼吸不畅。

「我觉得这次会成功。」彷彿面临什么艰巨任务，Steve的语调既惶然又怀抱着希望之光。

「你前两次也是这样说的，令你的话毫无参考价值，但是...没错，我也有预感...」Tony半心半意地碎碎唸，犹如恭迎什么珍稀宝石，从裤袋诚惶诚恐地拎出一只经过全面杀菌消毒、材质特别强韧、淡黄色的......奶嘴。

没错，是 ** **婴儿奶嘴**** 。

「我紧张得快吐了。」能够让大名鼎鼎的Tony Stark紧张的事世上无几，任何不可控的恶劣形势最终都会被他无与伦比的智力(以及铜墙铁壁的厚脸皮)成功化解，但是不包括现在这难以预料的情况...

「Friend Stark，不必忧虑，吾已恳请青春女神伊登将阿萨神族的回春苹果从梣木箱中请示而出，并为我们的好博士献唱了一阙动人诗歌。凭借阿斯嘉特万年花园的圣光祝福，万事如愿可祈。」Thor庄严低哑的嗓子配搭一堆不知名的北欧神话，听上去充满莫名信心。

「向一颗回春水果唱歌...很鼓舞人心，Thor，我宣布你是全场最有用的人、不，是半神。」Tony翻个白眼，小心翼翼递出食指，压着Bruce的下唇，露出刚好够塞一个奶嘴的缝隙。

「Aye,很荣幸能为大家分忧!」Thor洪亮愉快的声线让原本很慌乱的Tony心跳漏一拍，差点将指头直接捅进Bruce的嘴。

「Gosh...」他安抚性缓缓深吸口气，直到肺部膨胀再呼出来，「我是缓缓放进去还是一下子没入比较好...?」

「Stark，你再继续废话，我就将一把匕首缓缓放进你的心脏。」Nat冷酷警告。

Stark做足心理准备，咬紧牙关，果断地将奶嘴用力塞进Banner嘴中，然后像烫着一般快速收回手，胆颤心惊地瞪大眼眸，看着博士的厚唇与奶嘴契合得天衣无缝。

过了几秒，博士仍然毫无反应。Stark沮丧地斜下嘴角，以为Bruce已经陷入Hulk化后的代偿性熟睡，代表这次行动又功亏一篑。

但是奇迹发生了，Banne的浅层思维终于察觉到嘴中陡然出现之物，他在Tony的臂弯不安地蠕动，嘴唇试探性轻抿几下，好像在适应那奇怪的东西。

「啊...他在吸那奶嘴，我发誓我看到了...」Tony用气音欢呼，不敢扩大声量，怕惊动那渐渐滑入婴儿空间的人。

现在Bruce吮吸奶嘴的动作已经很明显了，翘起的双唇有力地含着它，有节奏地一下吸入一下放松，脸部神态亦随之变得温润松弛...

Tony咬紧下唇，连一丝肌肉都不敢轻举妄动，直至....怀中的好友像变魔术般从成年男人的形态渐渐缩小，外观急速年轻化，就像Hulk化的逆向版，十几秒之内竟变成了一个迷你版的Bruce。

「Wow!不敢置信，那个秃头说的竟然是真的...」Tony瞳孔颤动，茫然地搂着小孩版本的博士，颤颤巍巍站起来。他置身雾里云间，谨慎地轻晃那份珍贵的重量，怕自己太用力抓痛了宝宝，又怕太轻力不慎松了手。

耳机那边静了好半晌，又响起了一大堆兴奋但听不清的谈论声。

Cap首先镇静心神，忽略了Tony不敬地将X教授称呼为秃头。他吞咽干涩的喉头，问道「他大概几岁?」

「我、我不知道! J，帮我开镜头...」Tony难得结巴，这才记起自己戴着墨镜，可以直播眼前的影像。

墨镜小屏幕显示的队友每个都处于不同程度的震惊状态，看来没有比自己更冷静――Steve正打圈踱步，颈上的血管快要绷出来跳华尔兹;Clint屈膝蹲在主驾椅上，双手含糊地挥动;连一向运筹帷幄的Nat也无意识地摩擦着指节。

大家全神贯注聚集在镜头前，拼命想看清楚迷你Bruce。

Thor一个箭步冲上来，兴奋灿亮的脸挡住画面，胸有成竹地宣布，「我大胆猜测，我们的小博士300岁了!」

「Nice Try，Thor.」Clint的声音幽幽传来，「很接近了，减走297.5岁就是标准答案。」

  
Thor被挤开，换成弓箭手的大脸。他用箭杆轻敲下巴，沉思了几秒，「不超过2岁半。信我，我曾在幼儿院当卧底教师。」

「别扯淡，你的智商根本无法胜任，你的脑容量跟幼儿园小童同一个水平。」冷嘲热讽下意识夺口而出，Tony停摆的脑袋齿轮又急速运转起来。

「Tony，快点将小博士带回大厦，他看起来很冷。」Cap截停了无日无之的口舌之争。

这一句温馨提示又令Tony的焦虑程度暴升，他捧着细小的Bruce就像不小心在超级市场抱错了一枚快要爆的原子弹，手脚无处安放。再瞧一眼宝宝紧皱的眉头与煞白的小脸，他发誓背着导弹飞入虫洞绝对比较轻松。

他急忙按下胸前反应堆，血边盔甲瞬即漫延全身，并发热烘融了黏在身上的碎冰。他把小孩搂紧了点，看到那鼓鼓的小脸蛋因为体温回升而变得红扑扑，小鼻尖泛出了细微红润感。他的棕眸闪烁出光芒，心也像雪花般融化了点。

「德高望重的Pepper已经申请了医生证明，鉴定我是地球上最稀有珍贵的濒危物种，严禁与7岁以下的人类幼崽共处于两米之内，不然我脆弱的心脏便会开始迸裂并最终导致灭世大爆炸。再提醒我一次，为什么我――堂堂Tony Stark，现在手上抱着一个2岁的活生生小孩?」Tony用指尖轻柔扫过小Bruce的脸颊，看到他微张唇好像喃喃，忙不迭怕被咬到似的抽手。

「言简意骇，你抽签输了。」Nat托着腮，忽略他疯狂的乱掰，果断终结话题。

「Oh,fine.」

* * *

详尽的背景版本就是Banner被 ** **日光晒晕**** 了。

近两个月一堆外星怪物开通了地球观光通行证，疯癫地袭击刚从Thanos的阴谋复甦的蓝色小星球。Avengers疲于奔命，头不沾枕地出战，尤其Bruce从Dr.Green,Hulk与人类形态中不断转换，变身到后来他都忘了自己本来有没绿色肌肉。

睡眠与营养补充不足，让他精神逐渐恍惚，每天乌眉瞌睡。即使在众人以蛮力把他埋葬在被子下睡够十二小时后，仍然累得头也抬不起来。这情况持续到某天早晨，他从实验室把自己拖出去公共层冲咖啡，沿途听不到队友们的呼唤，迷迷糊糊地拉开窗帘，一阵极其刺眼的白光从眼前炸开，他双眼一翻，晕了。

「你瞇了一眼和熙轻柔的阳光便晕了，除非你是Twilight的Edward，不然你的身体出现大问题了。」Tony愁眉不展。

「那不是和熙轻柔的阳光，你将一整块3mX3m的反光金属板搁在阳台忘了收走，我是被反射率最高的日照直接炸爆了眼球，谢谢关心但我没事。」

没有人愿意听他真心诚意的解释。

他们围成惹人厌的排外小圈子不知商量什么狡诈的阴谋，一致得出他的「精神力严重不足」的荒谬结论，翌日便运用了所有绝世大反派最顺手的技巧把他从睡房直接绑架到X学院。

Thor道完歉一个反手生出口罩堵住他的嘴，打横扔进X教授的办公室，然后一窝蜂跑了。他狠狠用布满红血丝的眼睛盯紧那个号称「代表自由意志」的人民英雄，瞪得眼珠都快要滚出来。Cap感应到背脊烫热的视线，满脸愧疚转过身来，用口形道歉加上一句「拜托不要变绿」，差点让他气到即席就绿了。

太棒了，这绝对不会有什么好结果。

X教授推着轮椅来到沙发前，看着他挣扎坐起，笑得一脸慈详。

「久仰大名，Banner博士。」

Banner点点头，在脑内自言自语:我想你更熟悉的是我绿色大怪兽那一面。

「我一直希望当面向您与Hank合作发表的量子纠缠论文送上恭贺，相信您俩将会收获不少科学大奖，我深表钦佩。」

Banner的脸容柔和了点，微乎其微地颌首，默默幻想如果他俩变身上台领奖，一个满身夸张的绿色肌肉，一个满身蓝色毛毛，场面会有多骇人听闻。

在他为这滑稽的想象笑出来之前，X教授已经含蓄地微笑了起来。

Banner眼睛疑惑转一圈，指向口罩，呜唔一声示意想说话。

「抱歉，这是Asgard的魔法恕我无法破解。」X教授优雅地摆手，表示无奈。虽然表情很诚恳，但Banner怀疑他是否真的无计可施。

「而且您的同伴千叮万嘱让我不要信服您的『狡辩』，说您谎称身体无恙的次数与解释已经多到能够编集成书。」

Banner缩起眼角，稍感烦躁:我有Hulk，我会没事的。

「对，他们说您一定会这样说。」X教授不知为何开始折起西装袖子，Banner警惕地瞪大眼眸，身体不自觉向后移动。

「嘘，不用害怕，我只是快速做些意识诊断。」

X教授伸出中指跟食指，趁他来不及躲避迅速按压两边太阳穴，力度稍重又不至于引发痛楚。

Banner被温柔却无法逃避的力量固定，只好放弃挣扎，只有过度换气显露了他紧张的心情。有两股暖流从指尖流淌至脑内，犹如小溪流水滑过每一个角落。

X教授闭目喃喃，再睁眼时，眼神坚定绽光，下了定论「您长年不断变身，精神力捐耗太严重，无法自我恢复...」

Banner皱起眉心，迟疑地点头，期待一个简单有效的治疗方法，譬如定期复诊，给太阳穴十分钟按摩之类的，然后他便可以神清气爽地迎接每一天，甚至一天变身三次还能熟练操作洗衣机，或者勇敢直视他妈的高频反光板而不会晕倒。

「您需要偶尔倒退回婴儿状态，完全放弃自主能力，让您的同伴照顾您，从而得到精神上充份的休息。」

Banner呆若木鸡。现在严肃正经的X教授在他眼中，就像一个精神错乱的巫师，随口掰出常人无法接受的魔幻疗法。相比起来，Dr.Strange忽然从灿黄光圈蹦出来跳草裙舞求雨还比较靠谱。

他仔细审视X教授的表情，无法从无懈可撃的扑克脸中观察出玩笑的成分，他每一丝脸部神经都透露着认真。

他是认真的...Banner被这爆炸性的消息呛到，如石像僵掉，快要迸发裂痕前终于有了动作――疯狂摇头拒绝。

――我会死的，给他们这帮混蛋照顾，真的会死的。

X教授双手交握，漾出更加「和蔼可亲」的笑容。

「你会没事的。你有Hulk，不是吗?」

* * *

X教授干脆关闭了双向交流频道，没有听他脑内声情并茂、极有可能发生的「一群超级英雄误杀婴儿」画面，只是专注地解释可行之道。

Banner聪明的脑袋是听懂了进入婴儿空间，完全交出控制权并获得情感抚慰，以弥补童年缺失等等的词汇跟理论，却始终无法完全吸收进去。直到关键的一句「再这样下去，为了维持基本生活所需的精神力，Hulk会陷入睡眠，您将无法再变成Hulk了」像一列失控火车手撞进了他混沌的思维，开辟了一个凉风呼啸的大缺口，让他从头到脚尖发冷。

他的心缓缓沉降下去，终于放弃顽强抗议，安静地捏紧双手，再指一指额头。X教授看Banner表情坚决，以为他已冷静下来，于是重新听取他脑内的声音。

机不可失，Banner面无表情地在心中声嘶力竭「那我能请专业保姆吗我真的会被他们弄死的。他们表面威风凛凛、人模人样，私下就是一群生活不能自理的白痴。Cap将十几只脏碟放进焗炉加热以为是洗碗机;Tony为了取笑Clint是Zelda，出战前将爆炸箭全换成了木箭，差点把他搞死，然后两人被罚禁闭思过;Thor正尝试用Electronic letter跟中国雷公交朋友;Nat会为了让宝宝安静点将阿斯匹灵混进奶粉的。他们基本上就是成人版的婴儿，所以我能请保姆吗?」

X教授单手按着被轰得发痛的侧额，轻声叹息。

* * *

X教授反驳了请保姆的提议，循循善诱说照顾者必须了解他的童年处境，并与他建立长期互信及亲密的关系。Banner心如死灰地猜测，这种宝宝Cosplay游戏也许不是一次性的。

团队又被请了进来，他们听罢X教授的极端「疗法」，表情惊涛骇浪的程度不亚于自己，就像听说全世界的猫狗忽然站起来大合唱般讶然，让Banner的心理平衡了一点。

消化完消息，Tony在大声哀嚎(就像个Babe，See?)，Clint狂笑得喘气，Nat在冷酷迫供教授其他办法。

他还注意到Cap捏着下巴一贯忧心忡忡地沉思，Thor爽朗地用手臂轻撞他一下，两人有默契交流着安慰眼神，给予彼此信心，忽然之间，他们就对照顾宝宝这件事适应良好，仔细看还有些跃跃欲试的快乐小火花在Thor身边闪烁，吓得Banner快要脑震荡―你们干嘛要鼓励对方?...

茫然中被队友扶着(挟持)回到大厦，Banner辗转反侧，最终下了决心―无论X教授下了什么心理暗示，他也不能任其摆布，不会放弃考了七个博士学位的全球第四高智商。

只要我跟Hulk合作无间，躲得够远就好。

他故意忽略了Hulk一直在嚷嚷:Hulk是大宝宝，Banner也要变小宝宝!

* * *

近来每次出战后，Banner都拼命地秀神乎其技的藏匿技巧，用上了以往逃亡的经验，与队友们玩一场大型都市「捉迷藏」，惹得负责把他背回家的Tony恼火到快疯掉，一口气在Hulk的紫裤子内缝了七个追踪器(然后被Banner全拆走了)。

费煞转折找到了Banner，他不是从De-Hulk的土坑瞬逃回大厦房间锁上门，就是不知从哪变出一套得体的衣服，坐在附近的便利店喝咖啡，故意在群聊发出地点，邀请他们过去吃零食。

众人灰头土脸冲冲赶到时，只见他累得眼底一圈黑色、摇摇晃晃坐也坐不牢，仍然意得志满地蔑笑，让Tony气得想把他的头硬塞回他妈的子宫再生一次。

* * *

「那顽固的混蛋是五届世界捉迷藏冠军。如果要他打肾上腺素才能维持清醒，他会的，但是他一转身背对我们就累得昏迷不醒。」Tony抱着手臂向电子屏中的X教授抱怨。

「他始终会放下戒备的，疯狂逃跑只是加快了精神力的捐耗。」

「你 ** **真的**** 认识Bruce Robert Banner吗?他从来不放下戒备，恨不得屁股夹着巨形磁铁，将所有陌生人弹出七百米开外。他信任我们，但是太忧虑失去控制的感觉，无法放开自己。如果你有什么秘密武器，拜托现在便祭出来。我答应以后不再唤你秃头了，Promise.」

X教授挑起眉头，从抽屉翻出一个奶嘴。

「我知道了，那是Baby Boss的神奇奶嘴，对吗?」Tony霎然脱下墨镜，将屏幕拉近。

「这是普通的奶嘴，但它能安抚情绪、增加安全感，会对Banner博士婴儿化有用的。」

「Okay,如果他含着奶嘴变Hulk揍我，你要派Jane来救我，她变凤凰时实在太Hot了~」Tony吹了个轻佻的口哨。

「到时我会派Scott过来，他的雷射也很Hot。祝您好运，再会。」

* * *

****Tony** **

亿万富豪盯紧宽敞大床上显得更加娇小的宝宝，陷入了惊恐的沉默。

他渴望转身跑掉，换其他更淡定的队友过来接手，但是X教授建议他们一次只派一人照顾Baby Bruce，不然太多成人围着会对记忆模糊的小孩构成压力，引起Bruce潜意识反弹，令婴儿化失败。

他抽签输了。  
他深刻记得自己抽出最短的纸条时，震惊得快要吐出反应堆，身旁的Cap跟Thor则勉强压下失望的神情。「抽签既古老又低科技，不够公正!JARVIS，开个电子搅珠器，我们再抽一次!」他大手一挥就要否决结果，这时Bruce揉着肿胀眼皮进来，「你们在抽什么...?」众人立时噤了声，手忙脚乱地布置Pizza晚餐，于是照顾宝宝的顺序尘埃落定。

婴儿蠕动着，发出唔唔咿咿的声音，有清醒的迹像。Tony喉头滑动，迈出一小步到床边弯身看他。

宝宝顶着一头浓密棕色卷发，看上去柔软又富弹性，有几缕跌下来掩住皱起的眼帘，圆润的小鼻头蹭上了灰，脸庞肉乎乎的随着吮奶嘴的节奏鼓起来，小指头紧张地捏着被子边角，手背就像个粉色小馒头般可爱。现在他正难耐得像毛虫般扭来扭去。

「Hush Now...」Tony伸出大手平按在宝宝胸前，一阵暖意从掌心传来，这才意识到婴儿的体温本来就比成人高。

Bruce哼出湿润的嗓音，不稳地坐起来，揉动半梦半醒的眼睛，聚焦几次终于看清了眼前那个僵笑的男人。

「嗨!」Tony露出能看到十六颗牙齿的阳光笑容，在心中为自己打气。

「呜..?」宝宝嘴唇微张，轻抽一口气，双眼瞪得像铜铃般大，似玻璃珠的栗色眼睛渐渐被水气淹没。

他像被定格般呆滞一会，浑身震颤，小小胸膛急速起伏，忍耐不了几秒就放弃，任泪水像喷泉般洒出来，可怜的抽噎声直接变成了嚎啕大哭「呜呜呜呜...哇哇哇哇...」

哭声像实体化的武器，让Tony灵魂离地两厘米，差点想跟着他一起哭。

「别哭，Brucie Bear...天哪别哭，你忘了我吗?」Tony顺应本能，想摀身搂着好友，也不管双膝跪在床边，上半身奋力扑向床心的姿态有多别扭。

他还没有信心将宝贝抱起来，Pepper说过必须要托着头，怕颈部不够力支撑吧啦吧啦，他现在都忘得一干二净了...

「呜呜呜...不...」宝宝眼睛浸泡在两潭汹涌的泪水中，哭得太投入将奶嘴吐了出来。

当他发现陌生的男人要过来「抓」他时，越发局促不安，用尽全力扭动脱离「魔掌」，让Tony更左右为难，也不敢施力固定他。

「Shhh, Bruce,你没事的，我是Tony，你很安全，我保证!」

他试探性握住那纤细的手腕，脸庞全湿的Bruce尖叫起来，发现无法挣脱强壮的成年人，只好蜷缩得更紧以保护自己。

Tony心疼Bruce宝宝如此歇斯底里。他明白Banner一向缺乏安全感，但不知道他对没有表露敌意的陌生人的警戒心也如此高。他分不清成年Bruce谨慎防范的性格是否深植于宝宝潜意识中，才令他这般惊慌失措。

Tony孤注一掷，将那迷你「人球」半拉半拖到自己胸前，发现他持续颤抖，紧闭眼睛却没有再试图逃跑，僵住不动，好像在等待什么不好的事情降临。

该怎样才能让他知道，无论是成年还是迷你Bruce，他永远也不容许自己或其他人伤害他分毫?

幸而Tony记起大伙半夜窝在他房间温习的育儿视频提到:当孩子在母亲的肚子里时，可以感觉到她在那个区域的心跳，有节奏的拍抚让孩子觉得更安全，就像回到了永远不会受到伤害的地方。

他的手有规律地一下一下拍抚着弓起来的背部，期望宝宝不会抗拒。

另一边厢，Tony亦惊讶于婴儿的身体丰腴又软绵绵，还泛着淡甜的奶香。思及大人Bruce总是衣不称身，但是宝宝版本的身材跟厚度倒是令人挺欣慰。

他感到微笑的冲动触碰上嘴唇，用柔和的嗓子低声哄着，「Silly boy,我是Tony...我知道你很害怕，你猜怎么着?其实我也很害怕，但是我们是最好的朋友，无论如何我不会伤害你的......我只想好好照顾你，让你不再难受，我们一起努力，好吗?」

熟悉的声音如此抚慰人心，一直回荡到胸膛深处。宝宝好像逐渐忆起抱着自己的人是谁，迟疑的呜咽减弱了。托尼轻轻侧过头去，向下倾斜，让下巴稍稍靠在Brucie的卷发上，将他裹得更深。

「Hmm...?」拥抱了一会，宝宝的头颅钻来钻去，从舒服的颈项处挣出来，微皱鼻尖，好像在辨认那股淡薄却始终洗不走的金属跟机油味。

虽然还留有嘤嘤的凄惨尾音，但他很高兴宝宝正在收拾崩溃的情绪。

Tony俯视那好奇的脸蛋，温柔地问，「你有什么要跟我说吗，Littie Bear?」

他帮大家起花名已经不是一两天的事了，对着小孩Bruce，他起甜蜜暱称的本事简直顺口就来、花样百出。

婴儿略感不安地扭动一下，Tony放轻了手劲，让Bruce能够隔开距离，眨着晶莹的大眼睛拼命凝视着他。

Bruce以一种深思熟虑的表情向后靠，那完全就是成年版的他在实验室对着试管的严肃表情，惹得Tony完全咧开了嘴，怀疑婴儿正在用他的脸庞与记忆库做数据交叉比对。果然，人无论几多岁，有些事是不会改变的。

失去了奶嘴，宝宝提起细小拇指塞进唇中咀嚼，发出湿漉漉的声音。

Tony抹走他满脸黏腻的泪痕，出乎意料之外，宝宝思考了一下，缓缓歪起头，将脸颊微靠向温热的掌心，带点害怕又害羞地瞧他一眼，又敛下眼帘，好像怕会受到什么惩罚似的。

Tony的心脏漏跳一拍，忽然被一个充满爱意的海浪灭了顶，用口形无声发出柔软的「Wow」。虽然心痒难耐，但若然他猛力抱紧小宝宝，说不定会令他无法顺畅呼吸、再度陷入惊慌，于是他按兵不动。

宝宝看他没有躲避，跟米粒差不多大的门牙抵着下唇，再接再励，学着他伸一只小手掌，轻缓地按在他的下巴。

柔嫩的手掌碰到了粗硬的山羊胡，下一秒便被刺得立即收拢掌心。

Tony担心他会哽咽或者再退回壳子里，但都没有发生。

Bruce瞇着眼睛，咯咯露出牙没长齐的笑容，被新鲜刺激的手感逗得笑逐颜开。

「你从小就拥有实验精神，不是吗?」当Tony以为这宝宝没法更可爱的时候，他却用一个闪闪发光的笑容融化了他的心。

Bruce又试了一次，这次勇敢地伸出了双手，Tony愉快地左右轻晃下巴增加摩擦力，惹得宝宝惊讶地发出Yay的气音，小手收回来掩着嘴唇，眉眼完全弯起来，笑得身体轻震。

来回玩了数次，宝宝忽然静下来，大胆地用迷你食指抚摸Tony的脸颊，沿溯到鼻尖，向上摸索到眼睛。Tony慢慢闭起了左眼，感受小指头在眼帘上点拍。宝贝喉咙中发出模糊不清的声音，彷彿在费煞思量。

「Tone.....Tony?」宝宝尝试叫唤他的名字，立即纠正自己的发音，一个兴奋的微笑即将涌现，但他蓦然停下来，研究男人的反应，看看自己是否做了正确的事情。

Tony僵住了，很确定自己化成了人形果冻，从里到外都是甜的，阳光一晒便会融成一滩。

「...Tony?...」男人没有回应，Bruce脸容僵硬，紧张地打了个小嗝，再发出那微小而甜美的叫声。

「没错!Honey，我是Tony，你那聪明的小脑袋记起我了!」Tony勾起超级大的灿亮笑容，那种快乐感染了Bruce，让他重新露出羞涩的笑容和酒窝，将圆脸困窘地埋在他的锁骨上。

「你真是个小天才~Brucie~」他的声线透露出无法言喻的宠溺，如果Clint也在场，他将会被嘲笑得一辈子无法再翻身，但他不在乎。

当宝宝温软得似热水袋的身躯主动贴过来的时候，那种幸福感是世上万物无法比拟的。

* * *

抽签后，Tony曾悄悄问Cap要不要交换顺序，让他当第一个照顾Bruce的人，主要因为他手中那本《育儿圣经》快要被过大的手劲捏碎了。

Cap很快恢复了精神，微笑安慰快要惊恐症发作的他，「不，我觉得你才是最适合的首位人选。」

当时他不明所以，现在却觉得Cap有点道理。


	2. Tony

**Tony**

Bruce很累，像无骨生物般依靠在Tony温厚的怀抱中，眼睛将闭未闭，嘴巴津津有味地吸着拇指，快要坠进梦乡。

Tony一点也不想放开沉甸甸的婴儿，但是Bruce De-hulk后只剩下一条弹性伸缩裤，浑身沾满尘土、脏兮兮的，如果直接睡觉会很不舒服;另一方面自己长时间跪着前倾，大腿僵得快抽筋了。

他轻晃着那个「小包袱」，低低咕哝「Little One?别睡着啦，我们先去洗澡，弄得干干净净，然后再给你的小肚子填点食物，好吗?」

小东西皱起眉心，模糊地睁开眼，细小的肩膀蜷缩在脖子上，哼出不满的声音「Ummm..hmm」

Tony竭而不舍，缓慢地站起来，单手支撑着Bruce的屁股，另手握着他的后颈，心中暗咐这绝对会是令Pep骄傲的标准抱姿。

Bruce立竿见影随着远离床铺的凌空感，以及后背更扎实的握力而停止扭动，眨眨迷惑的眼眸，不知自己将被带去何方。

Tony向浴室进发，Bruce紧张地嘬着指头，眼睛转来转去，观察四周环境。

「Come on，瞌睡虫，不用紧张，我们只是去洗白白，你会喜欢泡泡浴的!」他用手臂轻拱一下小屁股，Bruce便浅浅地向上耸动，肩膀放松了点。

Tony替Bruce脱下裤子，让他坐在JARVIS早已放好温水的婴儿浴盆中，水位大概到达肚脐上方。

J正尽责保持舒适的室内恒温，他转头张罗未拆封的婴儿浴品。当他准备就绪，坐上浴盆旁的小椅子时，才察觉到Bruce肢体僵硬，白嫩的十指绞得泛红。

「怎么了?小宝贝?你冷吗?」

Bruce霎然抬头，好像现在才意识到男人那么近，蜜糖棕色的大眼睛不知为何弥漫着一层雾气，鼻子委屈得抽抽噎噎，嘴角也弯下来了，却没回答。

Tony温柔的微笑没有崩角，胸膛却愈发紧绷，熟悉的无措再次轻易地绑架了他的情绪。Bruce还那么小，不太擅长或者不愿意说话，他害怕自己永远也猜不透婴儿的心思，无法满足他的基本需要或者微小愿望。

First thing first.他深吸口气，从背后抽出右手，探进浴盆测水温...

Bruce被没有预警的动作吓了一跳，整个人向后缩，双臂保护性抵在胸膛前，用惊恐的眼神看他，嘴中溜出微弱的「No...」

Tony反射性缩手，僵在原地。

  
Shit!他忘记了X教授的黄金守则:小Bruce脑内散落着记忆碎片，就如雾里看花，比起影像更似是一种感觉，愈接近童年的相关触觉愈清晰，所以在对他做任何事之前，首先要说明;不要把手藏起来后忽然伸向他，以免诱发阴影...

「我不...我不是想伤害你...」Tony断断续续解释，喉咙像埋了火芯般又烫又痛，这才记起浴盆夹着温度计，可以直接确认温度。

他在心中咒骂自己的草率，立即进入损伤控制阶段，拎起柔软小毛巾，让Bruce能看清楚「Shuush，我只是想拿毛巾跟你擦脸，可以吗?」

Bruce抿着颤抖的唇瓣，双眼骨碌碌地看着他抽搐又充满恳求的笑脸，过了一会才松开手臂，微乎其微点头。

Tony想，可能在小Bruce眼中，自己的表情比他还惊惶，所以才渐渐放下戒心。

他心有余悸，刻意放慢所有动作，「我现在要替你擦脸囉...」

Bruce明显不喜欢被擦脸，他勉强仰起头，脸颊鼓成包子状，眼敛紧闭，努力维持纹丝不动。

「接下来要洗身体喔...」Tony仔细观察他的表情。

许是感应到视线压力，Bruce的下巴几乎贴到锁骨，盯着皂水生成的泡泡。

毛巾向下抹，Tony发现宝宝鼓起来、圆滚滚肚子就像个小皮球，手掌打圈轻搓着小肚腩，几乎忍不下微笑，焦虑冲淡了不少。

  
Bruce似乎已镇静下来，对着灿烂的泡泡轻声说「Sowwie......」

Tony心中咯蹬一声，没预料到宝宝会因为被吓着而向他道歉，但联想到Bruce悲惨的童年经历，似乎也不难理解。

他抑压心底想撕碎什么的情绪，不动声色继续搓操，扯开话题「不要紧，我小时候也不喜欢洗澡，但是我有好朋友陪着，令我能够忍受。你也想认识我的朋友吗?」

Bruce由下至上瞄了他一眼，仍然没有抬头。

Tony当他答应，开柜拿出一只黄色塑胶鸭放上水面。

柜中其实塞满了新采购、密密麻麻的儿童玩具，但是观乎Bruce脆弱的精神状态，现在最不需要的就是莫名其妙的宠溺，那会令他更不知所措。

不像普通小孩，Bruce不会主动去拿任何不属于自己的东西。

他轻轻一推，鸭子便浮到Bruce胸前。

宝宝细碎地吸一小口气，沮丧很快被惊喜取代，口齿不清地呢喃「Duck...」Tony快要被那强调的“k”音可爱死。

「Sweet boy,跟鸭子先生打个招呼，你也可以拿起来跟他玩。」

「嗨,鸭子先生...」Bruce圆胖的手急不及待捧起小鸭，脸庞像灯泡发亮，振奋起精神，唇线也似上弦月般勾起来了。

Tony松一口气，听着他喋喋不休向鸭子说含糊的婴儿话。

宝宝注意力被分散，接下来的洗澡流程很顺利，但他始终不敢挑战用水壶浇水洗头(他知道Cap他们一定不会轻易放弃)，决定用毛巾沾水抹拭。

完成后，宝宝被裹在烘暖的毛巾中呆呆等待，仍然紧抓着鸭子先生。

Tony不忍心，但尝试向他敞开手要回淌水的玩具，心想若Bruce不愿意就任他一直拎回床上也无伤大雅(虽然睡觉时坚硬的鸭嘴有可能会磕到皮肉)。

Bruce察觉他的意图后很快乖巧地松开了手，空虚地抓握了几下空气，默默露出心碎的表情，却没发脾气。

Tony着急地解释，「鸭子先生喜欢生活在水中，我们回来浴室时便可以探望他了...」

知道一别过后还能重逢，宝宝的情绪和缓下来，依依不舍向鸭子挥小手道别。

Tony趁机换了干净的衣物，俯腰打算抱起包得严实的「蚕茧」，Bruce竟然扭来扭去，两只丰满的小手臂从毛巾挣脱，向他伸过去，发出「Ah...Tone...」的害羞声音。

也许是Bruce潜意识里内疚于刚才一惊一乍让他难受(这就像成年Bruce的思维方式)，又或者只是想要抱抱。无论如何，Tony也被这下撒娇甜得晕头转向，被宝宝哪怕只是增长了半寸的亲暱直接溺死。

他一边唤着「There,there!」一边把他紧搂在怀里，嗅到香喷喷的沐浴露味，眼边的皱摺全折起来，笑得露齿。

「Ah...」婴儿趴在他胸膛上，好奇地看从T-shirt透出来的浅蓝光芒，不知是否认出了反应堆，发出一声满足的叹息，将脸颊埋得更深了。

* * *

Tony拎出小灰象跟小粉猪连体睡衣给床上的Bruce选。

他的眼珠来回穿梭一轮，很犹豫地选了小粉猪，但仍然不死心地瞄着那套浅灰色的。

Tony愉快地憋笑，决定下次给他换小灰象那套。

他先为宝宝穿小号尿布，但Bruce蜷起双腿，不肯就范，不高兴地呜咽，话语都埋在枕头里，他几乎贴到他嘴边才听到「M’not baby...」

Bruce缩成球状，固执起来有模有样。Tony沉默半秒，想不通为何这小脑袋瓜推算出很小的Baby才需要穿尿布，而他已经足够大了?在他眼里，这号迷你人球只比一颗加州橘子大一丁点。

察觉到宝宝久未着衣开始失温，手臂起了鸡皮疙瘩，Tony也不想争辩，「Brave boy,真是个成熟的大男孩，那你想去厕所时要告诉Tony，知道吗?」

Bruce哽咽着点头，撑起四肢缓慢地爬到小粉猪睡衣上，噗通一声躺下来，暗示意味十足。Tony手背抵着鼻尖被逗笑了，立即替难得任性的小宝贝套上棉质睡衣。

「Aww...真是太可爱了。」Tony拨起猪耳帽子，套上Bruce乱翘的卷发，趁他专心捏着枕袋角时，拍片传到Avengers群组。

手机一解锁，屏幕立即被海量的未接来电跟信息轰炸――队友们心焦如焚地追问Bruce的状况。

Tony打开镜头，轻戳宝贝的脸，他立刻被吸引了注意力，咯咯咯地笑起来，扭开脖子，单手兴奋地握住他的食指。

被绵花球般软糯的肉球包裹指尖，Tony眼底闪烁幸福的光芒，一股暖意从胸膛扑上脖子，让唇角蠢蠢地勾起来。

「Big Guy，你能向镜头打个招呼吗?说一声Hi~」太棒了，现在连他拔高的声音听起来都蠢到不行。

Bruce的眼睛左右乱瞟，没有看到任人，过了几秒才发现Tony递着的方形物，忸怩地半张开手掌，形成小爪子状，轻若无声的「嗨...」溜出嘴边，瞬即又羞涩地撇下视线，低头玩起枕角。

「谢谢你那么乖。」Tony眉开眼笑，传出视频，立即收获了等在手机旁的队友们一片被萌倒的「Awww....」回应。

―BirdBrain(Clint): 我应该现在被萌哭，还是到我照顾Bruce那天才开始哭?你竟然没有迫他穿Iron man的睡衣，真不像你

―Red(Nat): 因为成年Bruce有57种无色无味无法察觉的方法可以毒死他

―Pointbreak(Thor): 我们的小猛猪战士看起来非常健康又愉快，我很期待与他玩耍「抛接游戏」的时光:DDDD

―Red(Nat): 我宣布博士是我见过最可爱的人类幼崽。Thor你那手劲就别玩什么抛接了，小心把他直接扔穿天花板:] 然后你还打不过Little Hulk，你会很丢神脸:)

―Popsicle(Steve) : 「等等...这是录音键吗?O..Okay,首先(甜嗓)嗨!小博士，很高兴认识你，你要乖乖吃饱睡觉哦，我知道你能做到的。(顿转严肃腔) Tony，回来一小时了，你喂他吃东西了吗?如果喂奶记得在手背测温，蔬菜糊的话比较有营养，最重要看他想吃什么。还有注意保暖，宝宝着凉了很容易生病的...」

听到一半，Tony满脸黑线，截停录音，啪躂打字:  
Cap被萌得智商骤降还是怎样?对我训话就算了，他真的在向两岁的博士Pep talk吗?

―Popsicle(Steve) : 「这不是Pep talk，是关心...」

Tony翻个白眼，再次按停录音。

Brucie已经放弃了枕头，专心地歪着头，听着手机传来的熟悉声音，好似认得Cap在跟他说话。

Tony吐吐舌头，「你也认得Cap的绝世烦音吗?」

Bruce眨眨眼睛，有点迷惑，脑内有很多散落的拼图还没凑齐。  
他学着他吐出小舌头，俏皮地说「Cappy...?」发音很像Happy。

「噢噢，没错!他就是老母鸡Cappy。刚才的动作再来一次!」珍贵良机万勿错失，Tony兴奋地教他再吐一次舌头。

Bruce虽然疑惑还是照做，Tony立即将视频传到群组，附加一句:  
―提到Cappy，Little Bruce也烦到想吐，给你个表情自行体会。

* * *

绿橘色交杂的蔬菜糊跟奶瓶二选一，Bruce飞快指向颜色好看的蔬菜糊，自我意识里仍然莫名抗拒当「小小Baby」。

加温食物期间，Tony有些紧张，庆幸Bruce不会轻易大吵大闹，不用搞汤匙「战机降落」那一套哄食(当然要做的话他也肯定能完美达成，谁还不懂一点飞行力学呢)。

「来，乖乖吃多点...张开嘴，Yum yum。」Tony不确定婴儿的吞咽速度，喂得太慢。

昏昏欲睡的Bruce没有任何怨言，嘴唇松弛，流了几滴口水。不时握拳揉着微肿眼皮，晃晃头颅，好像想唤醒自己。

勉强喂了半碗，Bruce便扭头不愿再吃。  
Tony喂了几口水，擦走他蹭到的干燥萝卜蓉，「哈哈，你脸上吃的比嘴里都多!」

「Uh...um..!」Bruce撅起嘴巴，烦躁扭动。

「Hey, little guy,冷静点，你只是需要睡个好觉。」

Tony和其他队员早已习惯Banner战后漫长的恢复期，他通常胡乱吃点东西便直坠梦乡，雷打不醒。

宝宝的体力更弱，现在疲劳值肯定已达极限，他不太知道自己想要什么，只是本能地埋怨，表达出不舒服。

Tony打圈搓搓背部安慰，将他抱到床中央，盖上被子，沙哑低哄「睡吧，现在睡吧，Sleepy Boy...」

Bruce眼瞇成缝，嘴巴啪躂张閤，似虾子般曲起手脚，几秒便放弃挣扎。

Tony继续拍抚，凝望甜睡的宝宝一会，松一口气。

―Gosh, 他做到了。  
虽然半天都在焦虑中打转，但也算妥善地照顾好幼龄Bruce。

花了几分钟徜徉幸福海洋，他才缓慢站起来，发现自己累得够呛，极速洗了战斗浴、吞个三明冶，便躺回宝贝身边，陪他一起酣睡。

* * *

「Sir，我相信Banner博士现在需要您的协助。」

JARVIS在黑暗中把Tony唤醒。

他先迷糊地抓耙几下乱发，再腾一下坐起来，惊愕地瞪大眼眸。为免吓到Bruce，他已吩咐J静音，他冒然出声必定是发生了紧急事件。

「开灯。」本躺在自己左边的Bruce不见影踪，Tony皱眉掀起被子，看到一滩不寻常的水渍。

墙角传来微弱呜咽，Bruce蹲坐在他能到达最远的地方，背部一抽一抽。

Tony的床比较高，所以他做足了安全措施，在周围堆满了厚实长枕，以防宝宝不小心掉下去。当看到了两个被扔在床下当垫脚的枕头，他才猜到这小天才是如何「逃脱」的。

「Hey now, Brucie，你怎么啦?」他将声音放到最轻柔，举起双手走近，尽量不在脸上流露担忧，「Bruce Bear?」

为什么Bruce的岁数好像大了点?现在的身形更象是3岁至4岁?

......房间变亮了，成年男人愈来愈近，巨大的阴影覆盖在Bruce身上。

他、他发现了自己的错...Bruce彷彿被捏住咽喉，无法大声呼救，被奔跑的冲动压得喘不过气来，但是双腿却软得动不了。

脑袋在疯狂尖叫:困住了！他被困住了！...他用尽全力将自己缩得更小，除此之外无路可逃，只能接受即将到来的惩罚。

Bruce把脸紧压在膝盖间，双目泛湿，开始恳求...

「Sowwie Sir! ...M’ do better，I promise!Please don’t...Please!」

宝宝双手裹在头上，焦灼地拉扯自己的卷发，痛苦地抽泣。

Tony被声嘶力竭的哀求实体化地钉在原地。

Sir? Bruce从来不叫他Sir。

他那拼命保护头颅的姿势，是以为他会...打他?

这个世界上，能够让Bruce崩解分离、如斯恐惧的男人只有一个...

他误以为自己是他爸爸。

Tony瞬间被跨越了四十多年的利刃割伤了。这把大刀原来被Bruce小心翼翼地用血肉包裹起来、藏在心中，但是眼前的Bruce太小了，没法再掩埋如此深的伤痛，于是它趁机从阴暗的角落钻出来，刺穿脆弱的身体，将关心他的人也刺得体无原肤。

看到Bruce坐在湿透的裤子上，害怕得想找个地洞钻进去。Tony从头到脚尖紧绷，双手握拳，牙关咬得有点痛，意图平复如野火蔓延的愤怒。

不行，此刻最不宜掺和进来的就是怒涛，哪怕有一滴怒火被那个阴魂不散的混蛋勾起，也是不值得。

小孩子对成人的情绪都很敏感，现在最重要的是安抚Bruce的心情，让他知道他很安全。

「Sorry...shou use diaper...Sir’s right...M’wrong.」Bruce仍在认错，声音压得更小，无助地等待随时到来的暴虐。

Tony立即放松拳头，蹲坐在Bruce面前。

感应到体温接近的宝宝倒抽一口凉气，抿紧嘴唇。

「Baby，你可以把你的手借我吗?」Tony一开口便吓了一跳，自己的声线不知何时变得这样沙哑。

他用了那么多时间心思才让飘泊多年的Bruce答应搬进来，从脸容僵硬、浑身警剔一点一滴放松，直到偶尔微笑，偶尔别开脸抹泪，近来甚至开始放心发脾气。无论Brian Banner的杀伤力有多无远弗界、无论Bruce处于任何年纪，他绝不容许他夺走这些，没人能够从Tony Stark手上剥夺如此珍贵的表情，他相信Cap,Nat,Thor跟Clint也是这样想的。

听到Tony的要求，Bruce吞下悲鸣，伸出狂颤小手，另一只手掩住嘴巴。

...他要打我的手。

爸爸讨厌自己拖延时间，也不允许他被罚时叫出任何声音。他一定要乖乖遵从命令直到结束，说不定爸爸心情好，便会快点放过自己。

Tony看穿了他的动作，深吸口气，撇开任何负面的情绪，专注现下。

他极尽温柔地握起那只手，放在山羊胡上，让他感受那粗砺的手感，「我是Tony,你之前记起我了，现在也试着记起我好吗?

我绝对、绝对不会责罚你的。我说过你想去厕所可以叫我，但我睡得太熟了，所以你叫不醒我对吗?因为憋不住了才尿了出来是吗?那不是你的错...那不是你的错...」

Bruce的眼泪滑过下巴，滴落地板，压在胡子的手掌抽搐一下。

爸爸脸上没有刺刺的...这个人...不是爸爸吗?

「白天我们还在一起打坏蛋，坏蛋拿车子砸我，你冲过来挡开了，所以我才没有受伤，你又救了我，噢你救了我很多很多次。因为你长大了之后，能够变成很大很大的绿色巨人，超级强壮，以后再也没有任何人能够伤害你了，听上去很不错吧?」

...没有爸爸平时责骂他那种紧张恐布的气氛，反而填满了低沉好听的声音，Bruce专心听着Tony的话，肩膀稍为松懈。

当他提到绿色巨人的时候，脑海好像听到了另一把熟悉的嗓子在低喃，有些绿色的模糊画面闪过。

「你很努力，从来不偷懒，所以你很累了，需要休息。你现在变得很小很小，换我们来保护你，你不用再害怕了...」

Bruce抽吸鼻子，将湿得一塌糊涂的脸挪开，仅露一只眼睛戒备地看向自己被握住的手，又看向男人。

他现在没有那般心烦意乱，能够分清现实与恶梦，彷彿看到爸爸狂怒咆哮的脸容变成一片透明面具，缓缓从男人的脸上溶解，露出了真实的轮廓...这个人不知道为什么看起来很难过，巧克力色的眼眸闪着一些水光...

「你认出我了吗?除了Tony，我还有很多名字，你心情好的时侯叫我『T-bone』，心情不好的时候我的名字就变成了『闭嘴．Tony』、『静一静．让我思考．Stark』。」

Tony跪坐在后脚跟，把自己缩到最低，尽量接近Bruce的水平。

「因为我爱说话，我说得天花乱坠，如果我听不到自己的声音，我便会听到难以忍受的空洞。但是我喜欢你让我闭嘴，你听懂了我没说出口的话，有你在，我便安心。」

Tony把心一横，脱下T-Shirt，露出灿亮的反心应堆。

「我也能让你感到安心吗? 我不知道，你从来没有说过...但那是我每一年手机行事历上的首要事项，我永远不会放弃为此努力...」

Bruce犹豫地抬头，鼻子通红，眼皮肿胀，样子很凄惨。

他紧抱小腿的双手放开保护姿势，垂在地毯上，专心地凝望那闪烁的光芒。

Tony不再逼迫他，只是安静回望，直到Bruce又露出那种研究根茎部植物的古肃可爱表情，他心头沉重的巨石终于慢慢沉降下来...

等了10秒,20秒,30秒...

Bruce坚硬的无形护盾似厚雪被暖阳逐渐晒融。

他的嘴唇终于松开，眼角抽搐，眨落两颗豆大的泪珠，喉间冲出一声破音的呜咽，张大双手扑向他，「Tony...!」

Tony忙不迭前倾，迎接他的飞扑，将宝宝搂得毫无一丝缝隙，喃喃安慰「你没事了，我们没事了...」

Bruce嚎啕大哭。

* * *

Tony又替Bruce洗了一次澡，这次他们的默契有所提升，所有步骤按部就班。宝宝一坐进浴盆便抓着鸭子不放，心情好了点。

与此同时，家务机械人正勤奋地清洁地毯与床铺，待他们回去享受干净清新的睡眠环境。

Bruce毫无怨言穿上了尿布，Tony抱着换上小灰象睡衣的他出浴室。

他看一眼床便羞愧地将脸埋进他颈窝，脸红到耳尖，「Sowie...」

「Shush...你已经道过歉了，我一点也没有生气。」Tony替他掖好衣领，一再表明自己没有生气。

Bruce的固执小脑袋要听多少遍才愿意相信，那他就说多少遍。

Bruce回到床上，很惊讶刚才的「罪证」都消失了，露出了有点开心又困惑的表情，将脸埋在掌心里，让Tony忍俊不禁。

灯光渐暗，一大一小躺在软绵绵的被窝，经过刚才那一齣，情绪大起大落，二人都身心疲累到不行，一沾上枕头便眼帘下垂。

Bruce对睡觉仍有些微抗拒，狂揉眼睛。  
Tony猜测他害怕发恶梦，成年版的Bruce亦深受其困扰。

宝宝将手平放在他的反应堆玻璃面上，好奇地撅起嘴，声音小得几乎听不见「Blue...?」

Brucie无论几岁都会被反应堆吸引，这个温馨的事实让Tony心酸涨得满满的。

「对，它是蓝色的，因为里面住了个蓝色小精灵。」大手叠上柔软的小手。

「Elf...?」Bruce略带兴奋地咕哝，声音充满倦意。

「那只小精灵叫Yinsen，他给了我魔法力量，让我用这种力量来守护大家，包括你哦。」

「...Hum...Me...?」Bruce目不转睛，脸颊鼓起，不敢置信、窘迫地指向自己。

「对，绝对包括你。」

Bruce响应了一声微弱的喘息，让Tony感到欣慰。

宝宝睁圆甜蜜的棕色眼睛，好像此刻才真正听到他说了好多遍的「保护你」，将当中的深意过滤完毕，并吸收进心里，放任自己相信。

Bruce钻进他脖弯来掩饰腼腆的笑容，托尼立刻咯咯地笑了起来。

宝宝侧起头，举起食指，细力点敲玻璃面「咚咚」，模拟敲门的动作，很有礼貌地道谢「Thank you,Yinsen...」

****――「...反应堆没了，** ** ****Stane...他来了** ** ****...」** **

****

****「Tony!清醒过来!跟着我深呼吸。** ** ****Stane已经死了，** ** ****你的反应堆还在，它还在，你睁大眼向下看看。」** **

****

****「我感觉不到...我没法...」** **

****

****「咚咚!」敲撃强化玻璃面的清脆响声从胸口传来。** **

****

****「听到了吗?」** **

****

****「咚咚!」Bruce又敲了一次。** **

****

****反应堆彷彿在响应他的动作，绽出更强的淡蓝白色光芒。** **

****光影散落在好友睡衣上，再映进自己震颤的瞳中，将他从长夜梦魇打捞出来。** **

****

****他鼓起勇气向下看，Iron man的心脏丝毫无损。** **

****他长呼一口气，将汗湿的额头抵在Bruce的肩膀。――** **

宝宝得到精灵的守护很安心，额头抵着他的胸膛，终于抵不住睡意，打起呼。

盘旋在胸口整晚的紧张感烟消云散，Tony揉揉卷发，就像许下承诺般慎重亲了一口圆润的头顶。

...他真的不是讨厌小孩子，也不是害怕他们闹腾，而是他们太脆弱，这么「易碎」的东西不应该随便交给Tony Stark。

他甚至不知道如何才能避免伤害围绕身边的成人，庆幸他们都是千疮百孔、千锤百鍊的英雄，所以特别抗伤耐烫防水(再加上团体需要他拉高平均颜值和智商)，不然没有人能长期待在他5米范围以内而不遍体鳞伤(身心都是)。

所以当大家毫不犹豫地将宝宝交给自己照顾时，他真的吓到想连夜逃去Madrid。这群人是疯了吗?他们不知道他的隐藏超能力是搞垮任何一段人际关系吗?

但是现在他释怀了，这不是普通宝宝，而是Bruce宝宝―他的Science Bro。

那个对着陌生人冷漠，对亲暱的人毒舌，自我控制能力达到变态级别，智商高到离谱，幽默感冷到冰点，喜欢喝离奇的植物尸体泡水，但无论何时对世界都很温柔的Bruce。

他们熟悉互相拯救的方法，在被黑暗回忆捕猎的深宵，他们一遍又一遍地复习。

一路走来，那么多磕磕畔畔，但只要拥有彼此，他们最终会没事的。

幸福感像潮水，从婴儿紧贴着自己的胖嘟嘟身躯一直汹涌到他的全身，Tony闭上双眼感受那种宽广无尽的暖意。

他在临睡前想到的是:我要不把Cap弄晕，将他照顾Bruce的日子抢过来，看看那伟大的人民领袖会不会伤心到啜泣?

* * *

Bruce醒来发现的第一件事:我整张脸埋在Tony Stark的胸前，他的手叠在我后脑。

第二件事:我现在穿着灰色小飞象连体睡衣。

「早安，Sweet Boy，醒了吗?」

怀中人挣脱了怀抱，Tony打个大呵欠，还没完全清醒。

听到Sweet Boy的称呼，Banner僵硬在床边10秒，一股热气冲上脸颊，好不容易攒够气力站起来，赤脚踩着蓬松的地毯，狂奔到Tony的衣柜找替换衣物。

听到沉重的脚步声，Tony的脸从枕头钻出来，看到已经「长大成人」的Banner，赶走莫名出现的些微失落感后，笑到浑身颤抖「天哪!我也太天才了，将宝宝衣服都变成了伸缩版，我要去申请专利!」

他拿出手机向好友大拍一轮，心满意足地喊，「转过来，笑一下，Baby!」

「不要叫我Baby.」Bruce狂翻抽屉的手停顿，瞇起双眼，窘到想撞墙。

「长大了真不可爱，超不可爱。」Tony撇起嘴。

「谢谢。」Bruce又以不必要的高速冲向浴室洗漱。

「...要我进来帮你刷牙吗?Babe?」Tony戏谑地向那边大喊。

「闭嘴，Tony。」Bruce含着薄荷泡沫，没好气地回嘴。

听到熟悉的话，Tony笑着倒回床铺继续好眠，「欢迎回来，Doc.」

* * *

Banner抹干脸庞，眼角余光瞥到正在晾干的鸭子玩具。

他感觉到，连日来纠缠脑海那团灰黑的疲惫感被吹散了，好像脑神经被狠狠洗刷过一遍，恢复清爽舒畅，彷若下过雨的天空般澄澈，让他活力充沛，可以一口气完成十个研究报告而不需要倒灌任何咖啡因。

他缓缓走近，将鸭子捧在掌心，含蓄地勾起微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 論億萬富豪如何照顧一臉盲症末期的寶寶(不是)  
> 因為Tony是第一個照顧的人，所以比較艱難，後面baby Bruce應該會愈來愈敞開心懷的，不會如此害怕了。
> 
> 但是...寫孩子對我來說一向都很難，所以這篇不知有趣嗎? 還要不要繼續下去呢? 想聽你們的意見~:)  
> 謝謝所有看文的小天使!


	3. Clint

  * **Clint**



「Cupid!」

一声隆隆怒吼冲破了Hulk的胸膛，巨大的脚掌撑地而起，安了弹簧似的往半空发射而去，恰巧在Clint跌落楼悬的瞬间，牢牢抓住他的手臂，再轻车熟路地转移到自己宽厚的肩上。

Clint向远方担心的Nat做了个安全手势，原想快速检查一下疼痛的手臂，侧头却对上Hulk忧心忡忡的目光。

他立即抛开愁眉苦脸，像以往一般大张怀抱，搂住巨人的粗壮脖子，用快活轻松的语气道谢「Big Guy,谢谢你救了我!你真是我的小天使!」

Hulk这才放心，喷出亲切的鼻息，大跳跃至战场的有利高处。

在众多成员之中，Hulk只有在营救了他或Nat后不会立即离去暴揍敌人，因为他知道他俩只是血肉凡胎，不是神祇、没有盔甲也没有金刚不坏的铁躯，所以想留在身边守护二人的安全。这种下意识的举动总是很暖心(同时有点伤害自尊)。

他俩俯瞰全场，欣然发现这难挨的毒蘑菇战役将近尾声。

全部Avengers都凄惨地覆盖在黏糊糊的透明毒液之下，他俩也不例外，彷彿被涂上一层凝胶，浑身液体正稀疏地滴落。

Hulk皮粗肉厚，不受困扰，安静了一会才疑惑地说「没翅膀...?」

「嗯?」Clint踩着他的肩膀，双脚一前一后维持绝妙平衡，射出了无数木箭，「没翅膀也可以当天使呀，因为你不需要翅膀也能『飞』!」

Hulk双眼发亮，扬起灿烂的大白牙笑容，「Cupid也飞!」

说完还特别骄傲地拍一拍自己肌肉澎湃的胸膛，好像独力想通了什么复杂的事。

Clint思考了两秒，醍醐灌顶，从心底发出快乐的笑声，「没错，你太聪明了!我有了你便能飞啦!」顺便一屁股坐回他肩上，踢踢小腿，强调话中的意思。

Hulk很高兴他听懂了，用力点头，咧起嘴巴一起笑。

「肥啾，别再灌输Jolly Green鸟言鸟语了，专注点当你的低配版Link好吗?」Tony的调侃从耳机传来。

Clint舔一舔干燥的嘴唇，结实的手臂拉开大弓，瞇起双眼瞄准目标，「你终于醒觉Zelda的主角不叫Zelda了，我们待会要为你的痛改前非干杯。」

「咻――」最后一支钝箭撃中躲于花圃后的小蘑菇的菇帽。  
它应声倒地呜咽，伸出两只小手投降。

这场从凌晨延至清早的战事终于告一段落。

Clint与Hulk大掌撃小掌庆祝。  
肾上腺素缓缓下降，左上臂撕裂般的疼痛才像藤蔓一样扩展开来。他趁Hulk不注意偷偷瞄了一眼―是开放性的直线伤口，流了不少血，切口整齐，不长但应该蛮深的，被破烂的战衣跟凝胶掩盖，看不清楚，但感觉不是太糟。

Clint置之不理，跳下Hulk的肩膀，用力握着他的拇指，仰头微笑，「那我们下次再一起玩。」

Hulk也回了一个期待的笑，回忆Bruce教他做的动作，笨拙地盘腿而坐，掌心分别搁在两边膝盖，做了一个瑜伽的半莲式，闭上双眼轻缓吐纳，让意识像水珠般自然地融入脑海深处......

不够十秒，庞大的身躯便缩回成年男子的体形。

* * *

观察着酣睡的Bruce，Clint轻呼口气，急忙解下异常沉重的箭袋，掏出一只淡黄色奶嘴和几件不同尺寸的宝宝上衣、外套跟袜鞋。

他单膝蹲下来，向同伴们轻说「我准备放奶嘴了。你们小时候有玩过扭蛋机吗?我现在的心情就像手握最后一枚硬币，准备抽最重要的小宝物...」

「我没玩过!吾友Clint可以带我去见识中庭的传统玩意吗?」Thor帮忙边搬运瓦砾，好奇地抢答。

「小鸡翅，放胆去吧，保证你的经历不会比我的更起伏跌宕、震撼人心了，毕竟Bruice Bear可是放心地将他宝贵的第一次给了我呢~」

「咳咳，刚下了雨很凉，你加购那件小童珊瑚绒睡袍到了吗?还没到的话我可以先拿厚棉那件给你。」Cap的咳嗽声不无尴尬，很快又投入到统筹的角色。

「该死，为什么要说鸡翅，搞得我都想吃炸鸡翅了!大厦左边街角便有扭蛋机，可以电子付款很方便。睡袍到了，两种颜色都超可爱所以我都买了。」Clint搓搓手，将奶嘴递到好友嘴边，犹豫不决。

「Barton，你是要牛头不搭马嘴地热烈聊天，还是要我过去真正地『扭一扭蛋』，让你立即清醒过来做正事?」

「咳。」久经锻鍊，Cap的喉音已经可以精准地透露不同级别的窘迫。

联想到被Nat「扭蛋」的可怕情景，众人立时噤了声。

Clint深深吸气至脸颊鼓起再吐气，来回几次，让心率下降至正常水平，才将奶嘴塞进博士的嘴里，双手不自觉紧握。

博士自然地吮起奶嘴，睡梦中紧皱的眉心也松开了，蜷在胸前的手掌率先缩小，整个人转眼间缩水，变成了一个小孩。

Clint喜出望外，双手握拳比了个Oh,Yes!手势，「中头奖了!这次变身至少有4岁!太感动了，博士果然一向都对我那么好...」

在五个Avengers当中，最有照顾小孩经验的非Barton莫属。他曾辗转待过孤儿院跟马戏团，还潜入幼儿园当了半年卧底老师，接触过不同背景的幼童，熟悉接待他们的方式，所以对于照顾博士宝宝这件事适应良好，甚至是运筹帷幄。

虽然充满信心，但是看顾年龄大一点的小孩始终更轻松。

麻利地替小身板套上卫衣、夹棉外套跟冷帽，免得他着凉，Clint欣喜喃喃，「你一定会喜欢我精心布置的Hawkeye乐园...」

「Yuck~那是个观鸟园吗?」Tony刻薄的吐槽完全没有停竭迹像。

「回大厦只是十分钟路程，我直接抱小博士回去。」Clint不理Tony的废话，果断地截了通话频道。

现在首要任务是全神贯注照顾好小博士，不能受其他烦人事物(尤其是铁罐)干扰。

* * *

原以为Bruce要再睡一会，岂料他在着衣完毕后便揉着眼睛醒了。

Bruce咂巴嘴唇，倚着栏杆迷糊地张望，在看见满脸笑容的Clint后，讶然地僵住，露出Tony曾经亲身示范过那种「分析」的表情。

「嗨，Bruce，我是Clint.」

Clint打完招呼便收拾行装，避免给予小孩太大压力，完成后过去接他。

  
Bruce爱干净地拍拍膝盖上的尘埃站起来，五指张开，用低得几乎听不见的声线说「Cling?...」

不知他有没认出自己?  
Clint笑笑没有纠正。首次发现自己的名字加了尾音G有那么动听。

「我带你回去休息跟填饱肚子，好吗?」

Bruce安静点头，似乎有些微站不稳，没有问为何自己会湿漉漉的。  
他意识到大人没有向前走，疑惑地抬高视线一秒，又赶快低头。

其时Clint正费煞思量―要不要趋前抱起小博士?但是他离自己三个身位远，没有主动缩窄距离，代表他还不想要身体接触。

「出发囉。」Clint保持微笑，率先走向电梯，眼尾余光看到Bruce迈开了小短腿，亦步亦趋地跟着自己的屁股，带点踉跄，但没开口求助。

两人沉默地从顶楼下降至地面，Clint仔细地观察迷你Bruce―身高只到自己大腿一半，卷发有点长，从冷帽溜出来，摭住了半边眼帘，眼睛又圆又大，脸颊还是肉肉的保留着婴儿神态，唇心微翘，刚才换衣服时发现他的身体还是软绵绵又丰润得像团棉花，超级可爱。

但是同时无法忽视，小宝贝的肩膀正向前蜷起，形成保护自己的姿势，视线一直死盯地面，双手紧张地捏来捏去。

「叮」电梯到了，Clint走出去，Bruce才咚咚咚地跟上。

走了一小段路，Clint故意绕到雨水坑前。那片水泽Bruce就算跳起来也无法跨越。

二人停在坑边，Bruce忐忑不安，看着簇新的紫色婴儿袜鞋，又看看脏兮兮的泥水，内心的焦虑满溢而出。

Clint好整以暇地等待。  
哈，谁叫博士有洁癖呢?那么爱整洁的性子一定是从小养成的。

单靠自己无法解决问题，Bruce终于睁着湿润大眼向他求救，样子超级可怜。

Clint亲切地回望，微弯下腰，伸出右臂，「Littie Friend,需要我的帮忙吗?」

聪明的Bruce立即会意，犹豫半晌，伸出小胖臂环抱男人粗壮的前臂，手掌紧紧地握在一起。

「抓紧了!」Bruce像树熊般搂着他，Clint被过于可爱的情景打动，在心底嗷呜几声，用力将「小树熊」小心翼翼从地面提起来。

「啊...」Bruce发出惊讶的声音，在凌空的瞬间恐惧得紧闭眼帘，过了一会儿，试探性睁开半边眼，发现自己已经安全到达了「对岸」。

紧张感消散，他露出愉悦的笑容，很快又有意识地收敛起来，松开拥抱，继续看向不断后退的地面，细声道谢「Thank Q...」

「小家伙，不客气。」

Clint握住下巴思索，Tony还说Baby Bruce超级黏人，现在他只是长大了丁点，怎么就变得超级不黏人呢...?

过了一会，他重施故技，走到了隆起的小土坡前，旁边都是碎瓦，以宝宝的小短腿根本没可能跨过。

面临同样困境，Bruce急得快要哭出来，长睫狂颤，小嘴扁起来，肩膀抽动，又一次陷入不想求助却不得不的两难境地。

Clint不舍得看他委屈，立即伸出臂弯，什么也没说。  
Bruce抽吸小鼻子，抹抹脸颊，不给自己考虑的机会便跑前两步抱住了可靠的手。

弓箭手喜出望外，高举手臂，即使其上挂了个小孩，还是可以轻松地与肩膀平行，展现超乎常人的力量，欢呼着「起飞囉!」

这次Bruce在「飞行」途中勇敢地微睁眼。地面离自己很远，但钢条般稳定的手却给了他前所未有的安全感，惊慌很快转化成刺激，一声微弱的笑冲出喉咙。

直到脚踏实地，他仍然沉醉于那好玩的感觉，没来得及收起笑意，兴奋地挥动小手。

小Bruce对Clint再次道谢，眼中闪烁着他很少在博士脸上看到的情绪――不夹杂一丝杂质的纯粹欣喜。

那融化了Clint本来就很软的心，令他渴望紧抱他，拍抚那小背脊，告诉他:大家多么需要这样的笑容经常点缀那张淡愁的脸，但那一定会吓着谨慎的小孩，所以他极力忍下了冲动。

他伸出一只食指，趁小孩放下了戒心，温柔地问，「Little guy，你愿意牵着我的手指吗?前面的路很不好走，我的脚有点软，很怕不小心摔倒呢。」

Bruce咬着下唇，看向满布泥泞碎砖的路，再看看男人破了洞的裤子，衡量了一下自己软得像面条的双腿，很有同情心地假设Cling也像自己一样没什么气力，可能真的很需要扶持。

「Humm...」他吞咽口水，伸出小拳头，握着男人的衣摆，困惑地仰头看他，无声询问―这样可以吗?

蜜糖大眼中闪闪发亮的愉悦蓦然蒙上了灰，只是这样简单的触碰，强行压抑的脆弱与退缩便争先恐后地蹦出来。

「这样太棒了，谢谢你!」Clint受宠若惊地细喘口气，露出亮白的笑容，脑里已经将那个令Bruce如此害怕跟大人接触的始作俑者碎尸万段。

Bruce扯起害羞的微笑，「牵着」Clint慢慢回家，每次看到大型阻碍物时，还会急忙拉曳衣服，向他预警要绕开。

宝宝偶尔会记得路，Clint也任他乱绕不催促，让他努力拼凑多点记忆碎片。

就这样，原来十分钟的路程走了双倍时间，到达大厦门口时，一大一小都筋疲力尽。

Clint踏上地毯，衣服的拉扯感消失了，后头的Bruce很自觉地松开了手。

心底透出一股空虚，他眨眨眼睛，鼓励性拍抚Bruce的橘色冷帽――隔开一层衣物，没有真正碰到，宝宝应该还可以接受。

「谢谢你，Baby.」

Bruce没有回应，默默走进大门。

他耐心等到Clint的专注力从自己身上移开时，才敢举高小手摸摸刚才被安抚的位置，彷彿想汲取毛线上残留的暖意。

* * *

一走进自己的楼层，Bruce便瞪大不敢置信的眼眸，摀住嘴巴又惊又喜地看着他熬了几晚，用了超多枕头、被子砌出来的巨型枕头堡垒(那物理结构之扎实，Clint相信就算整栋大厦倒了，这堡垒仍然健在)，旁边还绕了几圈灯泡，顶尖加上一颗大星星，简直是每个小孩的梦想乐园。

Take That, Stark!

Clint撑着腰，不无幼稚地在心中与亿万富豪比较，骄傲地判定自己大获全胜。

趁小家伙微张着嘴，欣赏挂墙的马戏团壁画，他拎出震动的手机，看Nat的私信:

**―Nat:** 手臂没事?

无论如何完美掩饰，Nat还是察觉自己受伤了，Clint心中溢暖，回覆:  
 **―** 不碍事，什么也无法阻止我跟小博士的狂欢之夜，Ya~Ho!(☆▽☆)y

**―Nat:** Two Kids.

窗外黄昏紫霞的映照下，小博士圆润柔软的脸庞彷彿在绽光，他快速拍了两张侧脸照，传去Avengers的群聊，没看回应便扔开了手机。  
他俩都黏糊糊得恶心，急需要洗澡。

「现在先洗白白，等会我们便可以钻进去玩了!」Clint指向浴室，Bruce毫无怨言地跟着他进去。

Bruce表现得就像获颁模范金牌的小孩―自己脱了衣服叠得整齐，走进企缸，冷得起了鸡皮疙瘩也没哼一句，耐心地等水温调好，让他用花洒淋湿身体。仰起头弄湿头发时，就算有些水流不小心滑进眼睛也只是不着痕迹地皱一下眉，不会像寻常小孩般抱怨。

小博士真的太安静了，甦醒到现在都没说几句话。  
Clint隐约不安，拎起两瓶洗发液蹲下来，「你喜欢什么香味的?蜜桃还是柑橘?」

Bruce漫不经心地扫了一眼，望着自己的小脚趾，声音快要被水声盖过，「Hum......donknow...」，尾音消弭在空气中。

Clint怀疑他连标签都没看清楚，却莫名害怕表态。  
他再接再励「Baby，我想知道你喜欢什么，你可以选择一种、两种，或者直接不用都可以，最重要是你想要什么，你可以放心告诉我哦。」

Bruce陷入焦躁的沉默，头垂得更低。  
  
...Tony说婴儿Bruce能够飞快造出选择，现在不过大了两岁，为何变得完全顺从大人喜好，甚至不敢透露真正想法，逆来顺受?

Clint回溯蛛丝马迹，脑中浮现Bruce脱衣后偷偷检查大腿与手臂的样子―那两处常年被衣物覆盖，是最容易掩饰伤痕的地方。  
思及此，他几乎咬碎了牙根。

「如果你愿意告诉我，我便让鸭子先生陪你玩，好吗?」

他撇开负面情绪，拿出秘密武器小鸭子玩具。

Bruce神速抬头，重遇老朋友，无法隐藏殷殷期盼的神情，犹豫了一会，弯起小手指，戳向柑橘味那瓶。

哈，狡猾的博士还说自己没有返老还童的回忆，既然认得鸭子，那他的记忆很可能是连贯的。

「谢谢你喔。」Clint把玩具放进他手心，让他坐上小椅子开始洗发。

卷发洗得香喷喷，他又让Bruce选了一次沐浴露，这次他有所松懈，很快就选好了。

独立的小宝贝拿着浴球自己涂沐浴露。

看着他严谨又忙碌地搓匀泡泡，细心涂抹身体每个角落，一丝不苟，流露成年版Banner那种爱洁净的干劲，Clint忍不住扬起被萌化的笑容。

「哗啦哗啦!」  
几泼暖水冲净身子，Clint用大毛巾将他抹干净，套上舒适的睡衣跟浅紫色绒睡袍，指示他坐到睡房床上，递上几片小饼干，让他边吃边等自己洗漱完毕。

Bruce浑身被热气薰得红扑扑的，就像刚蒸好的小包子，两手握着饼干嗑了一口，掀起软糯的笑容。

「好吃吗?」Clint笑问。

Bruce用力点头，又吃了一口，脸颊的肉肉随着咀嚼动作弹动。

Clint在心中偷笑。  
这是成年版Banner烘焙的肉桂姜饼，而且一直自谦那些饼干水平很普通，如今终于肯松口称赞自己了吧。

* * *

独处浴室，Clint才有余暇检查愈来愈灼热的伤口。

血迹干涸了，红肿了一圈，有发炎迹象，左臂已经几乎不能动了。

没时间缝针，他简单清理了伤口上的污垢，绑好敷料跟绷带，吃了几片抗生素。

颈窝不知何时布满斑驳热潮，他按上手掌，感觉滚烫。

Shit!他在发低烧，但这是伤后常有的事，不值得担心。

他又拉开镜柜，吞了两颗消炎药，才晃晃昏眩的头，快速洗澡。

* * *

Baby不知何时蹦到房间一角吃饼，Clint瞄了一下，那边有个垃圾筒，哦~小家伙是怕弄脏他的床。

如果可以的话，Clint真想现在就找个律师，直接签纸领养他。

他帮孩子抹净双手，带他去到精心准备的游玩角，将软飞镖放在他掌心，教他射向魔术毯贴标靶。

这个简单的小游戏不需要技术含量，胡乱扔就可以了，他当义工那孤儿院的小孩都抢着玩。

Bruce没有特别开心，肢体僵硬地地扔了几个，只有一个黏上边缘，其他全都撃中柱子弹落地上，Clint立即替他捡回来。

他不慎用了左手去捡，尖锐的痛楚冲上后脑勺，他皱眉按了按绷带位置，咋着舌转身，鼓励Bruce再试一次。

这次更加凄凉，全部飞镖都错失目标，散落四周。  
  
Bruce立竿见影像黑夜中的太阳花般萎靡不振，小肩膀耷下来，背脊曲起，沮丧不已，就连小手也垂下来了，没有再尝试的心思。

「呃?」Clint倒抽口气，内心像真正的标靶般扎洞漏气。

天了噜!虽然博士曾自嘲伽码射线治不好近视，但他真的不知道他的准绳度与眼手协调度有那么「惨烈」呀。

怎么办?他故意抓小博士玩这破游戏，却弄巧反拙了，他超想掴自己几巴。

「没关系的...我也玩不好...」Clint结结巴巴，为免继续打撃宝宝的自尊心，拎起飞镖乱扔一通，意图加入眼界奇差的小伙伴。

「啪啪啪!」  
  
......嗄，什么鬼!?

他连看都没看，怎么还是有三、四个神乎奇技地黏到靶上!

  
Clint变成了梵谷的吶喊的主角，下巴掉落，更加手忙脚乱，「那是运气...那不是...」

出乎意料之外，小孩没有因此伤心，反而凑过来拉拉他同款睡衣摆，睁大圆眼，含糊地说「扔...心心...?」

「喔，你想扔心心吗?」Clint受宠若惊，不确定地问，递出飞镖。

Bruce将大手轻推回男人的方向，期待地蹶起嘴巴。

「你想看我扔心心吗?」他瞬即领悟，Bruce微乎其微地颔首。

噢...那好吧，绝对不能辜负小孩的期待。  
他瞇起单眼，零点几秒极速扔掷，飞镖咻一声直中靶心，毫无悬念。

「Ah...!」Bruce嘴唇张成圆形，溜出惊喜的喘息，好像在看什么神奇的魔术表演，两只小脚板兴奋地踩着地板，躂躂躂跑去弯身捡起一个，又放进他手心。

Clint呆了一秒，对Bruce的反应始料不及，蓦然被他眼中的崇拜光波撃溃，虚荣心水涨船高，四肢乏力。

受到小孩子弯起来的快乐眉目感染，他不禁露出又大又愚蠢的宠溺笑容。

Banner看过自己射箭无数次，多刁钻、多远的角度他都能够轻松射中。博士流露的更多是「你优越的能力与我研发的新弓箭真是绝配」那种赞赏眼神，没有到达小孩那种纯然崇拜的程度，但无论哪种都令他如沐春风。

「再来一次?」他连声音充满轻盈的笑意。

Bruce的头像搏浪鼓一样点了几次。  
Clint耸耸肩颈，目光锐利，连续扔了四个，每一个都挤开前一个，精准落在靶心上，故意显摆。

「AHHH!」这次宝宝对他的炫技更激动，咕噜咕噜说了几串婴儿话，听不清楚，但绝对是在赞扬他，又指了指他的手。

Clint也笑得脸颊发烫，迫不及待将余下的飞镖以同样的方式全射上去，彷彿重拾童年时首次发现自己眼界奇佳那种狂喜的滋味，只是这次由Brucie来真实演绎他心中那个长不大的小孩。

一大一小弯腰咯咯地笑。

  
Clint的心房又涨又甜，想着宝宝应该已经认出了他?

* * *

想宝宝进一步放松警剔，Clint心生一计，搬出更多抱枕与被子，塞进堡垒，让原来宽敞的内部变得狭窄，只够一个成年人盘坐。  
他按开早已摆好的电视屏幕，又布置了新鲜外送来的Pizza、爆米花与汽水。

准备就绪，他拎出小熊公仔搁在腿窝，呼唤Bruce过来。

Bruce咚咚小跑过来，立即认出他怀里的小熊公仔就是卡通主角Dr.Bear，惊喜交集地搓着手指。

某次动画马拉松，大家聊起喜欢的动画角色，博士思索良久说是Dr.Bear，一套很老很老的儿童台自制动画片，情节非常简单，他依稀记得自己小时候会偷偷按开电视看，趁父母回来前十五分钟便关机，以免机壳滚烫，会东窗事发。

那时Clint便记牢了，他对每人的观影品味总是很清楚。

当然，Bruce是不会主动去抓玩具的，即便那是他心爱的熊熊医生。

「来，你想跟Cling一边搂着Dr.Bear看他的卡通片，一边吃Pizza大餐吗?」

「嗯...」Bruce点点头，又走近了一小步。

「但是堡垒太窄啦，我们要挤在一起才能进去，你要坐在我的怀里才行哦。」  
  
Clint没察觉自己在屏息以待，直至看到Bruce的笑容似炎阳下的冰淇淋融化，露出糖衣底下那张不知所措的脸、惊惶震颤的瞳孔，他才发现自己也很紧张，肺部紧缩，难以呼吸...

小孩子的情绪总是很直观。  
Bruce霎然喘起粗气，眼神左右乱瞟，不想答应也不敢拒绝，双腿微弯，好像脚下生出个黑洞，而他承受不了自己的重量，想蜷缩成一团。

「...Nah...」

Clint暸解Bruce为何害怕与成年男人有身体接触。

童年的Bruce顺从天性，想要贴近跟讨好爸爸，却一再被拒绝甚至教训，即使被打也没有反抗的能力，也想不通自己到底做错了什么，最后只好选择逃避。

上一秒风平浪静、下一秒便会无故被伤害的恐惧化成阴影，盘旋在心中的角落，伺机而动。

现在这层阴影迅速笼罩了宝宝整个小身躯，让他无力招架。  
他的小脑袋瓜虽然知道Cling是好人，也厌倦了逃跑，却无法摆脱生理僵直反应，畏缩不前。

「Bruce，我明白，我真的明白。」

Clint微俯身，凝视着他通红的双眼，一字一顿地说，务求让他听清楚每个字。

「因为我小时侯也被爸爸打，我跟你一样。」

他不清楚博士是否知道他也是家暴的幸存者，他们从不交流这么私密的往事，现在坦白也许是最适当的时机。

「我知道你有多害怕、多痛、多不甘、多生气又怀疑自己。」黑暗回忆来袭，Clint刺痛的眼睛短暂地闭上，努力控制住自己憔悴的呼吸。  
他咽了咽喉核，试图弄湿干燥的喉咙，让自己的大脑停止浸泡在旧伤疤中，思考该说什么。

他刚才感叹Bruce像自己的童年翻版，如今他俩的形象和经历更重合了。  
他这番话是跟宝宝说的，彷彿也是跟心中的小Barton说的。

没错，他知道自己需要听什么。

「你爸爸对你动手是他的错，不是你的错。  
你很乖巧、很聪明、很贴心，也没有他说的怪物基因，你是个超棒的小孩子，有能力去爱别人，也值得被爱。」

宝宝很诧异他竟然知道自己被打的事，眨眨雾气泛滥的双眼，两颗豆大泪珠滑落衣领，小鼻尖抽泣着。  
他急忙用拳头粗暴地擦走泪水，拼命抑制痛苦嘶哑的声音。

Bruce倔强又脆弱的样子让Clint心疼不已，瞬间红了眼眶。  
他宁愿宝宝放弃挣扎，大哭一场。

但他知道，在很多家暴场景中，就连哭泣也是不允许的，发出容易被发现的声响往往会带来更大的伤害。

Clint深吸口气，用最真诚的声音说，「我跟你都背负了很多，成长的路很艰难，但我们更懂得珍惜身边的人，永远都不会变成像爸爸那样，对吗?」

「我可以毫无疑问地向你保证，我永远不会伤害你、不会离弃你，只有我还有一口气，我和我的弓便会继续守护你和我们的家人。」

而你绝对活得比我更长，可以慢慢验证我的承诺。

「你刚才不是看到我有多厉害了吗?所以你不用再害怕了。」

「你知道我说的都是真的。」

Clint勾起酸涩的微笑，平递出右手，让Bruce看到弯向掌心的拇指。

****――「Clint，你刚才那手势是什么意思?」** **

****

****一次胜战后聚会，众人兴高采烈，酒过三巡都有点醉陶陶。** ** ****  
**** ****博士清醒地捧着洋甘菊花茶，坐在对面，悄声问他。** **

****

****「什么...什么手势?」他醉得有点大舌头。** **

****

****Banner伸出右手，曲起拇指至掌心，「刚才你玩扑克时，跟Nat打了几次手势。」** **

****

****「那就是下意识的动作而已...」他疑惑地挑眉。** **

****

****「那不自然，不施力便没法做到，如果你不解释我就向Tony说你们出老千。」博士瞇起眼睛笑。** **

****

****Clint一手拍上额头，哀嚎。** ** ****  
**** ****好不容易从Tony口袋中挖出的钱，他绝不能轻易吐回去。** **

****「我说的都是真的。」** **

****

****「嗯?」** **

****

****「那个手势的意思是『我说的都是真的』，因为很像自然动作，不仔细留意便看不出来，那是我俩的暗号。」** **

****

****「那如果说的是假的?」** **

****

****「那便换左手做。」** **

****

****Banner恍然大悟，「我来试一次。Barton你大舌头的样子超可爱，比一只圆滚滚的仓鼠更可爱。」然后缓缓举起了左手，曲起拇指，「这样做得对吗?」** **

****

****「哈哈哈，博士，你太聪明了，我俩以后都有暗号了。」** ** ****  
**** ****他失笑，举起酒瓶向茶杯干杯，发出清脆响声。** **

* * *

「Clint...」Bruce含泪凝视着那手势，思索一会，下唇颤抖着，栗色的眼睛转动着令人心碎的渴望。

他羞愧地低下头，盯着脚尖，鼻头滑下一滴眼泪，很快被地毯吸收。

孩子仍然坚持用沉默代替一切回答，也不看自己。

Clint难受地坐直身子，喉咙肿胀，手臂也来凑热闹，痛得要命。  
他按压泛痛的位置，分不清心脏还是伤口痛些。  
他悲哀地想，自己是否怎样也没法突破宝宝的心防?

过了很久，Bruce终于有了动作，他抹走眼泪，拖着小脚步蹒跚地向他走去。

Clint屏住呼吸，动也不敢稍动，害怕戳破空气中无形的泡沫。

在膝盖碰上Clint的小腿时，宝宝握紧拳头，咬着唇瓣，迟疑不定地问他，「Sit、sit...Here?」

那么简单的兩个字，却是世上最动听的句子。

「Yes,Baby,please.」  
他沙哑回应，感觉自己长出了翅膀，从地狱飞往天堂，强撑出来的坚强在瓦解，化成一片温热甜蜜的汪洋，湿润了眼眸。

  
他温柔地伸出手，扶着小孩颤抖的身躯坐进怀抱。  
Bruce还是很僵硬，坐得比木板还坚挺，避免过多身体接触，双手搂着小熊，紧得指关节发白。

但Barton还是充满希望，相信看几集卡通，吃点美味的食物，他便会放松很多。

「嘿，我们再许个承诺，不要让Cappy知道我们吃这些好吗?」

他愉悦微笑，将Pizza切成小块递给宝宝。

如果Cap知道他准备了垃圾零食大餐，他不敢想象自己下场会有多凄惨。

「Cappy?」Bruce对活在对话中的Cappy充满疑问。

Barton只是好心情地点点头。

* * *

「这只Dr.Bear有神奇治愈力量哦，如果我不在你身边，他会替我保护你，让所有难受跟害怕都飞走了。」

「Hum...他也会把痛痛...变不见吗?」

「会的!」

「那些很痛痛...的呢?」宝宝双手举起公仔，固执地追问，莹莹大眼专注地锁紧他的，就像他会毫无疑问相信他说的每一句话。

「当然会。」Clint郑重回答。

宝宝满意点头，谨慎地将小熊很轻很轻放在他左臂下方，故意避开伤口位置，「咯。」

Bruce像完成了什么不得了的任务，漾起笑容抬头，却看到男人握拳压在唇上，眼睛红红的，大声抽气。  
  
他慌张地问「痛痛..没飞走?」

Barton不知道宝宝是怎么发现他受伤的，毕竟Bruce Banner是全球智商第四高的人，无论年纪大小也该死的聪明...

也该死的温柔。

他一直怀疑博士有随时监察到他受伤跟痊愈程度的超能力，现在终于证实了。

「嗯，不痛了。」Clint吞下哽咽，摇头回答，「谢谢你。」

他表面镇定，却在心底狂喊:啊啊...Nat，我好想喷泪啊，怎么办啊啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 埋下了伏筆，下章還是Clint & Nat!  
> Clint你真是個育兒專家呀!別哭!堅強點(不是)  
> 因為嬰兒語氣用中文表達會怪怪的，所以BABY BRUCE的話偶爾會到用英文，請見諒哦~  
> 你們喜歡這篇嗎~


	4. Nat & Clint

Clint现在苦乐参半。

那当然是乐大于苦的。

小博士搂着熊熊看了几集Dr.Bear之后，身心终于达成了「现在很安全」的共识，偶尔会露齿轻笑，背部也松懈了，紧密地贴在自己胸前，就像一个和暖的小火炉;也渐渐习惯了被喂食，除了头一两次在Pizza递到嘴边时下意识后退之外，接下来的时间都是略带不好意思地张口，乖巧地接受任何食物，吃得脸颊鼓起来、津津有味的样子，甚至会用眼神示意他想喝可乐。

每次看到宝宝怕他没察觉，而夸张地瞄向饮管的样子，Clint都会忍俊不禁，还得咬着下唇以免宝宝误会自己被嘲笑。

「Aw...」在卡通片的间场，宝宝忽然「啪躂」向前趴倒在地毯上，就像不小心滚落的糯米团。

Clint心脏骤停，很快发现这个小朋友想拿左边最远方的爆米花，却不愿麻烦他。

Clint想也没想便去搆那包焦糖爆米花，在Bruce期待的目光下，搁到他怀里。

在伸展左臂肌肉那一瞬，他清晰听到自己的牙关咯咯作响，忍不住紧皱眉头。

被衣袖掩盖的伤口正不寻常地灼痛，好像有什么钻了进去、正不顾一切撕开皮肉跳出来似的痒，体温不断上升对抗炎症，令他头昏眼花，甚至开始微喘。

甩甩眼前蓦然聚集的白雾，他对上了Bruce如探射灯般忧虑的目光，不得不勾起安慰的笑容，「怎么啦，Brucie?」

宝宝还是很安静，将小手插进袋中，拎出一颗爆米花，犹豫了几秒，隔着一段远距离递至他嘴巴前方。难得鼓起勇气亲近大人，看得出他很紧张，死命抿着下唇，指尖微颤，彷彿两秒之内得不到回应便要立即放弃。

Clint迫不及待飞扑衔走它，感觉自己就像一只急着领奖励的海豹，很肯定那颗爆米花绝对会荣膺「人生中最重要的爆米花」。

擅长观言察色的Bruce就是看出了自己难受才会扑去抓食物跟主动喂他的。

Clint做出明显的咀嚼动作，满足地说「宝宝喂我的特别甜!太好吃了!」

Bruce露出黄油融化般甜蜜的笑容，很开心自己成功照顾了Clint，迅速低头又抓了一颗，这次递得近了点。

Clint照单全收，投入到这一来一回的小游戏，直到Bruce完全放下戒心，将零食直接按上他嘴唇，他才作势咬他，小宝贝反射性缩成一团，被完全逗乐了，笑得震颤不停。

Clint感觉多跟Bruce待一宿，眼边的皱纹跟笑纹都会以几何级数上升，但他甘之如饴。

弓箭手将下巴轻抵在卷发上，闻着舒服的洗发露香，双臂围绕在宝贝的小肚腩前，陪他继续看Dr.Bear如何善良地救助小动物，就连炽热的疼痛都变得能够忍受了。

Bruce不时会因为片中小动物滑稽的举旨而笑得前仰后合，将Dr.Bear珍惜地晃来晃去，脸颊红扑扑像个苹果。

Clint不禁欣慰，自己拼命从E-Bay抢下这套贵得离谱的录像带果然物超所值。

话说回来，小孩的脸庞跟体温本来就是那么火烫的吗?

* * *

Brucie昏昏欲睡，睁不开沉重的眼帘，隔几秒便打小呵欠。

四岁小孩虽然精力无穷，但今天走了很多路又哭了一轮，体力很快消耗怠尽。

这也是Clint预想的结果。他轻揉小宝贝的软发，扶着背脊让他躺倒，摆好枕头跟小被子。

「晚安啦，Sweet Boy.」Clint轻若无声地说，看到Bruce勉强伸出短胖手指向他伸来，眉眼瞬即化开，裹住那只柔软得像棉花的小手，施力握了握，「我不会离快太久，很快便回来陪你。」

待宝宝安稳坠进黑甜梦乡，他才撑起身爬出堡垒，迅速走到浴室，检查伤口。

「嘶...」伤口跟附近的皮肉比之前红肿了一倍，不止疼痛，还泛出了跟毒蘑菇一样的白色斑点，怎么看都不寻常。

拉开舌下的温度计―40℃，Clint深吸口气，喉咙像吸进了热沙般又肿又干，白雾又在瞳孔边缘漫延。他感觉摇摇欲坠，不打起精神便会晕倒在任何一个平面上。

「呼...」抓起手机寻找答案，果然看到一大堆未读讯息和来电。

****―不可回收汽水罐:**** 「胖雀，你怎么一点声气也没?有15个市民接触毒液后高烧不退、喉咙发炎。我们去了外星人临时监狱，收集了小蘑菇的口水，你都不敢相信被一大堆蘑菇围着吐口水的场面有多壮观又难忘...总之，中了招会很不舒服，但生命无碍，解药会在5小时后完成。我们只想确认你跟Bruce没事?」

****―Cappppy:**** 「我跟Thor去了汇报战况，Tony在西岸实验室赶工，Nat留在大厦照应，你有什么状况便找她帮忙。」

****―不可回收汽水罐:**** 「Bruce的伽玛细胞能撃败这种小病毒，连喷嚏都不会有，但是他现在变小了，我不确定，可能会病个一两小时。你得喂点儿童消炎药水让他好过点，但不用太担心...怎么说，自求多福吧，生病的小孩都很恐布...」

****―Cappppy:**** 「我觉得你想用的应该不是『恐布』这个字...」

****―不可回收汽水罐:**** 「我很确定我是想用『恐布』这个字，再加上『可怕』和『惊吓』任你挑，不用谢。」

大致了解情况，Clint稍感安心，本想拿个冰袋，门外却发出物件轰然倒塌的巨响，吓得他浑身一震。

* * *

急忙奔回睡房，枕头堡垒已经崩坍了，Clint的胃正表演汤玛斯回旋。

他奋力冲过去扔开枕头跟作为骨干的长抱枕，很快便找到埋在「瓦砾」底下的宝贝。  
幸好他用的只是比较坚挺的枕具，不会造成什么伤害。

Bruce手脚泛绿，完全吓呆了，僵在原地一动不动，瞪着绿棕交杂的肿孔，视线却好像没映入任何东西。

「Brucie?你没事吧?」Clint搂住他轻柔地晃，模仿摇篮的节奏，帮助小孩子镇静心神，「不怕，我在呢...」

宝贝狠狠吞咽涎液，惊魂未定，语无伦次呢喃着「Wake..me...hot,pull,andand fall...」

Clint猜测他是想说醒来了觉得热，想要爬出来却拉到堡垒，然后它倒下来了。

他仔细观察Bruce的状态，脸庞火红，额边跟人中渗出汗珠，体温滚烫，他绝对是跟自己一样被毒液感染了。只希望这病来得快，走得也快。

Bruce的伽玛细胞应该作出了应急反应，身体被赋予了力量，不小心拉到堡垒的结构部份，才会让坚实的塔瓦解。

「Sowwie...Cough...」小宝贝掩着嘴轻咳，还没发现自己手脚变绿。  
Barton祈祷他千万不要察觉。

「不用担心，你只是生病了才那么难受，我会好好照顾你的...」

大手拨开Bruce黏在额上的湿发，Clint心疼宝宝现在就像刚捞出来的温泉蛋那么烫，白嫩的脸蛋泛出两个大红晕，瞳孔涣散，还隔几秒就咳一次。

「Humm...mun」小孩难受地扭动，亟欲避开另一个热源，Clint抱他上床，「我尽快回来，你乖乖地闭上眼睛等我。」

Bruce着急地撑起身，瞇着眼难过地看他，眼眶通红，努力忍住不哭。

Clint心脏紧缩，俯身亲吻他汗湿的太阳穴，「Kiddo,我去拿点让东西让你好过点，真的很快、很快便回来了。」

* * *

他几乎是踩着云端去拿药物的，双眼发昏已看不太清楚包装的字。

抱着一堆退热贴、冰袋、消炎药水回来，床上的小孩却已经不是两分钟前那个...

Bruce年龄变大了，现在看上去大概五、六岁。

Tony说过他激动时会出现这情况，Clint猜Bruce因为感觉脆弱，潜意识催促自己快点长大、更有力量。

「Buddy,得先替你量体温，张一张嘴好吗?」

他递上温度计，大孩子Bruce却意料之外扭开头，喊出倔强的「No!」

  
Clint勾起谅解的微笑，心底不明所以。

Bruce的两岁间隔就像巨大的鸿沟，跟普通孩子的两岁简直天差地别。

他尝试将冰袋搁上额头，「我知道你很不舒服，先放个冰袋凉快一下吧。」

「No...NO!」Bruce发出烦躁的哼唧，推开冰袋，蠕动得像只虫子，将床单都弄皱了。

「Hey,小朋友，你得让我照顾你...不然你只会愈来愈辛苦...咳咳!」Clint用臂弯掩住咳嗽，每次说话都痛得像有刀锋划过喉咙。

Bruce彷彿缩回壳中的蜗牛，将脸埋在臂圈，闷不吭声，只剩痛苦的喘息在胸膛回荡。

「宝宝，你怎么了?可以告诉Clint吗?」

他再接再励拍抚隆起的小背部，放柔语调问。

Bruce呜咽一声，抗拒触碰，手脚并用爬到另一头，几乎滚落床悬，偷偷从手臂上瞧他，眼神悲伤，泪水满溢，像受惊的小动物。

好像他在心底深切期盼着什么，却又害怕宣之出口。

最难搞的情况出现了。

Clint深闭双目，问自己该怎么办?他也想循循善诱，但现在身体实在太虚弱，没气力跟任性的小孩周旋那么久...

在心中衡量得失，他决定孤注一掷，绕到另一边，在Bruce想再笨拙地爬走时，伸手一把将他捞起来!

「Nooooooo!Let me go!Barton!Leave me alone!」

Bruce歇斯底里尖叫，用尽全力、手脚并用推挤他，发了疯一样反抗。

「You Genius!」Clint用右臂紧扣小孩的腰，毫不含糊、敏捷地将他翻过来，将钳制瞬间转化成一个拥抱。

疯狂抵抗的小孩就像一只野生猴子，浑身蛮力，小拳脚像雨点般洒落身上，在四处埋下了瘀伤，有几下还撃中额头，Clint咬紧牙关承受，没哼一句，静待Bruce冷静下来。

Clint施力按紧小孩的后脑勺，不让他抬起头，将小小的身躯拥得毫无一丝空隙。

「你明明记得我，为什么要一直发脾气?」

六岁的Bruce很瘦弱，失去了婴儿胖，薄薄的泛青皮肤裹着嶙峋骨架，就像不小心搂紧一点都会令他疼痛。

「Nooooooooo...」Bruce还在挣扎扭动，哭喊压在肩膀上很模糊，奔腾的泪水很快浸湿了睡衣，「Stay away from me...Please let me go!」

肩膀蓦然传来一阵剧痛，Bruce的尖牙猛嗑在肉里。  
Clint夹起眉心，舌尖绕过口腔壁，缓缓吐气忍耐，肯定那里已光荣地刻上了深深的牙印。

「出动牙齿了?长大了果然懂得反抗了，这样还令我安心点。」待宝宝牙软松开噬咬，Clint才轻笑着说。

男人不但没有火冒三丈地教训自己，反而笑著称赞他?

从来没有遇过同样情况的Bruce陷入雾里云间，脑袋犹如当机，呆了好久都没反应，没有继续诉诸暴力。

「我只是想给你量体温，喂点药水，放个冰袋，让你好好睡一觉，就此而已。多余的事我不会做，如果你不喜欢我碰到你，我答应跟你保持距离，好吗?」Clint将接下来的动作跟他预告一遍，让他知道没有应付不了的事情会发生。

说到「保持距离」四个字，不知是他的助听器失灵还是怎样，彷彿听到Bruce细细地哽咽了一声。

小孩如雕像般纹丝不动，时间流逝，直到Clint开始考虑拆助听器下来检查一下，肩窝上压着的脸才左右动了动，Bruce沙哑地问，「Why...Why are you being so nice to me?」

「因为你也对我很好。」Clint的回答像呼吸一样自然。

「I...I didn’t! I hit you and, and bite you...and...shout at you!」 Bruce焦急地反驳，五官紧皱，结结巴巴地数算自己犯了什么十恶不赦的罪行，出气多入气少，「I...am bad! So so bad!」

「Shussh...你刚才确实做错了，但我们不着急。你只是现在还不知道，但是未来的你对我很好的。」Clint在猛弓起来的背部搓小圈圈，安抚他陡然惊惶的情绪。

Bruce露出疑惑的表情，想不通这逻辑。但是听到这句话，不知为何胸口像被大石头紧压着的难受轻松了点，所以没有反驳。

「而且你刚才做的，比起我的哥哥Barney做的根本不算什么。我有跟你提起过他吗?我俩在孤儿院时，他把所有社工都惹哭了，尤其是对我们最好那位姐姐。他绝食、偷东西、口出恶言、逃跑、被抓住之后死不认错，挣扎起来毫不留情，不只社工们疑惑又生气，也令我很恼火，因为我害怕他如此闹腾，就没人照顾我俩了。」

「但是Barney说，那些人不会永远都对我们那么好，只要发现了我俩没有表面那么乖巧伶俐，一旦长时间没人领养、变成亏本货，他们就会翻脸，他只是尽早让我看清丑陋的真相。总而言之，他害怕美好的都是假象，如果要一直恐惧失望，宁愿主动放弃。」

「Baby，你也是这样想的吗?故意攻击我，让我不再理你，因为独善其身就不会那么伤心了?」

如果这是六岁的Bruce对残酷家暴的应急机制，将所有接近他的人不论好坏一并推开，误认为孤独就是最好的保护罩，那Bruce真是个天才―伤害自己跟别人的天才。

他那个混蛋老爸完全将他的潜能迫出来了，人际关系情商喜获「满分」。

「那位姐姐直到最后都没有放弃我们，因为她也看出了Barney的小把戏。我们逃出孤儿院前，还在她的枕头留下了一束小花道谢。」

「真正很坏的人不会说自己很坏。

Bruce，我是不会放弃你的，除了眼界好，我的追踪技巧也是绝顶的，你甩不掉我。这句是对现在的你、也是跟长大后的你说的。」

Clint一下又一下温柔地抚摸小孩的卷发，给他时间消化一切信息。

Bruce把脸重新埋在他肩上，因为大哭过加上病发，呼吸时气管发出明显的嘈音。

Clint有点担心，「宝宝，你喉咙太干了，得喝点水...」

小孩犹豫抬头，紧盯着他从跪姿撑起身子，往床头柜拎水杯。

  
然而Clint站得大快，甫站直便觉天旋地转，双腿霎然失去力量，眼前发黑，还没来得及抓住任何东西，便「呯磅」倒下，带着玻璃杯碎了一地!

「Arghhh...!」Bruce吓得大叫，瞪圆双目!

「Clint!!」

他第一反应便是跳下床，扑到弓箭手的身边。

但悬在床边的脚踝却被握住了，Clint眼皮如铅，浑身肌肉酸痛，在昏过去之前只来得及蹦出一句「玻璃...」

* * *

Romanoff打给Clint关心情况，电话另一头却传来小孩的嚎啕大哭。

当她赶到房间，Bruce正握着手机站在Clint身边，仍在张大喉咙狂哭，哭得就像她的拍档已经死了，而好拍档四肢大张、就像死了一样摊在地上(腋下还夹着一只熊公仔?)

「Tasha!」

她一开门，Bruce像看见孤海明灯般哭叫，踩过不知为什么铺在地上的睡袍，双手大张向她狂奔。

Nat稍微惊讶Bruce直接认出了自己，但表面仍很淡定。  
她举起一只手制止他渴求拥抱的冲动，「小朋友，停一停。」

Bruce像被空气泡呛到一般哑然失声，煞停原地，忐忑不安。

「你再说一次，Clint为什么会晕了?」

「I...I hit him and... hit his head...knock him out..hum」宝宝满脸涨红、勇敢认错，盯着桌角，内疚得快要开始钻地洞。

Nat撑着腰，发出一声明了的嗯哼，压下微勾的嘴角。

她只是很想听土豆那么矮小的Baby Bruce亲口说一次「他把Clint打晕了」，这太精采了。

她看向满床儿童药物，伸手探向Bruce的额头。

小孩睁大泪湿的圆眼仰头看她，被冰凉的手掌冻到仍没退缩。

「你退烧了。」伽玛射线不够一小时就踢了毒蘑菇的屁股，果然厉害。

Bruce心不在焉点头，担心地看着Nat弯腰抱起Clint，艰辛地将他扶回床上，唤了两个闪闪发亮会动的小铁皮人来打扫地毯，再拎起他铺在玻璃碎上的睡袍走向浴室。

Bruce焦虑考虑几秒，趁着Tasha不为意，下定决心，小跑步捡起被遗落的Dr.Bruce，绕到床边，正想放在Clint胸膛上...

「你在做什么?」Nat倚在睡房门框，瞇起双眼问他。

「AH?」Bruce吓呆了，双手微颤举着Dr.Bear凝在半空，又不敢放下去，还没来得及说话，哽咽先冲出喉咙....

「Dr.Bear...can heal...heal, make Clint better...」他双目噙泪，恳切地望向严肃的Nat，口齿不清地解释。

「这只Dr.Bear有治愈能力?」

Nat一开始就认出了那只穿着医生袍的卷毛啡熊，就是Clint在网上Bid到咬牙切齿、哭喊着穷，手指却疯狂点撃加价，最后用了他几乎一个月薪水才抢下的公仔。

「Uh!」Bruce坚定不移点头。

「Okay，把他放下去。」

得到Nat应允，Bruce喜出望外，将熊仔小心翼翼搁在Clint胸前，轻抒口气，顿感安心不少。

Nat走过去，Bruce咬着下唇盈盈望她，没察觉到自己下意识半抬起小手，从内心深处希望得到一个抱抱。

Nat将双手背在身后，弯腰专注锁定小孩的双眼，淡淡地说「小子，Clint不是被你打晕了，他是生病了。你在他那么不舒服时还打了他，让他又难过又痛苦，那是坏小孩的行为，等会我会给你相应的惩罚，现在你要跟我一起照顾他。」

面对Nat严厉的目光，Bruce忧心忡忡地眨眨眼睛，期期艾艾坦白，「But I bite him too...」

「诚实是好事。鉴于你还咬了他，我会仔细衡量如何加重你的惩罚。」Nat点头。

虽然明白自己做错了，一阵酸楚仍抑制不住袭上心头，Bruce的大眼睛瞬间盈满惊恐的眼泪。  
他太害怕了，忍不住很轻声、含在嘴里问，「Would you beat me...?」

Nat听罢这句，周遭的空气好像停止流动了，眼角在愤怒地抽搐，吓得Bruce退后了一小步，以为自己立即就要被打，泪水像关不掉的水龙头流淌，「Sowie...I shouldn't ask...」

Nat深吸口气，抬头盯着天花板两秒，平复内心对Brain Banner翻腾的厌恶情绪，再向下捕捉Bruce躲闪的目光，坚定地说「我刚才说了，动手是不对的。你觉得Tasha会做错的事吗?」

Bruce如释重负，吞咽干涩的喉咙，抹走脸颊的泪，摇摇头，「No, Tasha would never do anything wrong.」

「没错，你要记住这个逻辑。从现在起，10秒之内停止哭泣，30秒之内斟一杯水回来，不淮跑，有什么困难便叫我，懂了?」

Bruce仍在嘤嘤呜咽，试图憋起眼泪，「Yes.」

答应完便凭借模糊记忆，急步走向厨柜斟水，希望尽快完成任务。

Nat待他走远才坐回床边，解开Clint的睡衣，果然看到肩上的牙印。  
再拆走绷带，检查血肉模糊的伤口，没好气地说，「你这爱逞强的白痴...」

* * *

厨柜有点高，Bruce聪明地搬来小板凳，颤颤巍巍斟好一大杯温水，紧盯着水平面以防溅出，急急走回去。

Nat接过水杯，掌心传来暖意―果然是那个不遗余力灌输队友喝暖水对身体好的博士，之前还吓他们猛烈运动后狂饮冰水会肠胃痉挛。

Romanoff维持面无表情，继续吩咐，「30秒内给我去冰箱拿冰袋，还有客厅桌面那罐粉蓝色的退烧药过来，现在出发。」

Bruce用力点头，帮忙照顾Clint让他心底踏实不少，不再那么焦虑担忧。

Nat拆开药包，用棉花沾湿消毒药水替Clint洗伤口。  
伤者因为刺痛感而悠悠醒来，蒙矓地看向拍档，第一句开口便是「嗨~Nat，Bruce呢?」

「在接受惩罚。」Nat浅浅微笑，「你折磨自己真是不遗余力，手臂不要了?」

「什...?妳为什么要罚他...?他也生病了...」Clint没有顾及她的嘲讽，眼睛越过她的肩膀，担心地环视房间找Bruce。

「他已经好了。」

此时，Bruce正捧着两个冰袋跟药咚咚咚地赶回来，Nat将温度计一把压进Clint的舌底，防止他嚷嚷，转身略带不满地问小孩，「我听到你在跑?」

Bruce立即煞停小跑，有点委屈地转成碎步，诚恳地双手递上物品。

Nat假装看手表，在Bruce紧张的凝视下轻微点头，表示他准时抵达。

小孩偷偷轻吁口气，在听到Tasha说「我想好你的终极惩罚了」时，肢体蓦然变得僵直，拇指不断抠向掌心，鼻尖抽动，非常不安。

Clint同样不敢吭声，拱起半身，拉一拉Nat的衣服下摆求情。  
好友故意坐直、用背脊完全挡住他的视线，免得他跳出来搞局。

「你去望着窗帘Time out，手背在后面，一边背元素表一边想好怎么向Clint道歉，直到我叫停为止。」

Bruce乖巧地说好，二话不说奔过去，跑了两步才想起自己不能跑，慢吞吞地行过去。

Nat拎回温度计，看到Clint仍高烧不退，对他勾起不寒而栗的微笑，「而你要缝针，我的手势可不像博士那么轻。」

* * *

知道Nat不想让小孩看到血腥的缝针场面才让他面壁思过，Clint很自觉地咬紧牙关以免任何痛哼漏出嘴边。

他俩听着Bruce小小年纪流利地朗诵元素表，声音清脆，忍不住对视一眼，满载笑意。

准备好针线，Nat才发现伤口深处渗出脓液。  
这根本不是能够缝针的干净情况，必须要先排脓再塞药...

她用眼神示意Clint自己要下狠手。  
Clint示死如归，正想着要不拎个枕头来咬咬，Nat已经戴上医用手套从两边开始挤压，痛得他两眼一翻，来不及咬紧下唇便逸出了一声呻吟...

正在背元素表的Bruce呛住了，仓皇转头，忧虑地问「Clint?Clint..Are you ok?」

「别回头，继续背。」

「我没事，宝宝。」Clint真恨自己气若游丝，听不去完全不像很好的样子。

他发誓就算Nat接下来用Mjölnir搥他的头，他也一定不会叫出半个音节。

Bruce思前想后，愈来愈担心，又不能去看望Clint。  
想到Clint对自己那么亲切，自己却做了那么多坏事令他痛苦，忍不住悲从中来，感到非常伤心。  
小小的胸腔开始急速起伏，窗帘的绿色化成模糊色块，在视线前猛晃，一眨眼便变成了泪珠，滑下灼热的脸颊。

「小家伙，你在哭吗?」Nat问。

「I’m not...」Bruce摇摇头，但声音已经完全变成了呜咽，眼泪像水柱一样喷出来，他立即举手胡乱抹走。

「手背起来，我看到你偷偷擦眼泪了。

你哭只会令Clint更加难过，知道吗?」

「Hum...」Bruce凄惨地回答，将湿漉漉的小手背回身后，沮丧地低头，看着泪水被地毯无声吸收，拼命吸鼻子...

「我没有听到你回答?」

「我知道了。」Bruce提高声量回应。

Clint盯着Bruce蜷起来的背脊，望眼欲穿，心痛如绞，有错觉现在胸口比伤口还要酸痛得多。

Nat心思剔透细腻，极速完成了塞药跟包扎的过程，扔走所有沾血的东西。

「Bruce，过来。」

听到Tasha终于唤他，宝贝赶忙抹干脸颊，急不及待走过去，仰头真挚地凝望她，表示他会二话不说答应她所有要求，只要能令Clint好过一点。

「你现在可以跟Clint道歉了。」

Bruce吞咽泛滥的涎液，拖着脚步走向床边，看着半撑起身、脸色苍白的Clint，眼睛骨碌碌转了几圈，才真诚地说「对不起，我不应该打你，打人是不对的...你一直在照顾我、对我那么好，我却对你动手，我真是个坏小孩。请你原谅我，我以后再也不会这样做了。」

「你说过我未来会对你好的...但是、我、我现在就会对你好的、真的!嗯希望你接受我的道歉...」

「好，我接受!我接受!我原谅你!」Clint憋着一口气，怕自己抢着在Bruce还没道完歉就原谅他，好不容易等到宝宝犹豫地说到句号，立即急着接受。

「...Thank you,Clint.」Bruce肉肉的小手试探性地、轻轻叠上Clint的手背。  
男人马上用两只大手裹着小手，握得紧紧的传递暖意。

看着大小男孩难舍难离的场面，Nat摇摇头笑了出来，发现小孩正热切地盯着自己，好像在问她―我做得对吗?

Nat撑了半晚的冷漠表情融化，给他一个温暖微笑，张开双手。

Bruce惊喜地细声尖叫，立即飞扑到Nat的怀中，双手紧搂着她的腰，脸埋在腹前，获得等了一整晚的怀抱，开心地咯咯笑起来。

Nat伸手抚摸他的卷发，眉目微弯。

这种明显的差别待遇看得Clint目定口呆。

  
嘤!为什么Nat对Baby Bruce如此凶，好感值却一下子就爆标了?不公平!

* * *

Nat带着Bruce刷牙洗脸后，将折腾了半晚累极的他抱到自己身边。

退烧药发挥作用，Clint意识渐渐迷糊，感到Bruce贴近自己胸前，将Dr.Bear夹在中间，忍不住勾起暖入心坎的微笑。

他勉强撑开眼帘，「Nat?」

「我在这，今晚会睡沙发床，看顾你们两个大小麻烦，别担心。」Nat拍拍他的肩膀，「等Tony弄好解药我会叫醒你的。」

「谢谢。」虽然生病糟透了，Clint仍感到非常安心。

Bruce半边脸埋在被子下，半梦半醒一直望着他的睡袍上的小标志，不知有什么正困扰着他的小脑袋。

「怎么还不睡，小宝贝?」Clint细心地帮他将凌乱的发丝绕去耳后。

「Cling...」

「嗯?」

「...Are you an angel?」Bruce睡意迷蒙的眼睛看看刺绣的小翅膀，又看向他的绿灰色双眸，奶声奶气地自问自答，「You must be...」

Clint呆怔好半晌...这件睡袍是铁罐为了取笑他是小鸟在圣诞节送的，他当时还有点不爽，想不到Bruce宝宝却看出了另一层甜蜜的含意。

还没想好怎么回应，眼泪先一步滑了出来，越过鼻尖，滴落床铺。

「呜...」Clint感到丢脸，大手掩住半张脸，却完全制止不住，只能喘着气哽咽。

他一定是因为发烧才那么脆弱的，一定是。

Bruce将Dr.Bear毛茸茸的圆掌贴在他脖子上，就像一个拥抱，然后自己也抱了上来，甜甜地学着他说「Shussh，痛痛飞走了...」

Clint抽噎得更加厉害，忘了自从逃离了孤儿院、Barney说他们一定要很坚强、不能被人看轻之后，有多久没好好哭过了。

* * *

「Nat，你能不能别告诉铁罐我哭了?」

「不可能。」

「呜...」

「You are such a baby.」

* * *

Clint再睁开眼，发现自己身处医疗室中央，一瓶诡异的蓝色药水吊在病床上方，沿胶管流进手背。

「铁罐其实没有研发解药吧?这些都是蘑菇的口水。」

咦，为什么他的怀中还搁着Dr.Bear...?

坐在床边的博士脱下眼镜，收起手中的书，与他一同看向莹光蓝色解药，「没错。」

「你的伤口还在塞药，要洗几天伤口，确保消了炎才可以缝起来。」

Banner拉来屏幕，按了几个键，一大堆数据投射出来，Clint懒得看，干脆闭目养神。

「没问题，Doc，我会努力配合医嘱，静心休养的。」他爽快答应。

「你任一道4厘米长、1.5厘米深、感染了病毒的伤口晾了整天没有处理，导致严重发炎，你的信用在我这边已经掉到负值了。」博士无奈地说。

「谁叫我有一个超可爱的小孩子要照顾呢，我分身不暇。」Clint轻笑着，没有一点负担。

Banner沉默了一会，皱皱鼻尖，「我想我也要跟你道歉...我知道我打了你。我小时候很难搞，绝对不是什么甜心宝贝，谢谢你照顾我。」

「噢~你是~!」Clint大声抗议，「你还说我是天使呢!」

Banner压下亟欲勾起的嘴角，双目噙笑，「我不记得了，那时应该是在说梦话，你别太当真。」

「我不准你反口!太可疑了，博士，你的选择性记忆真是太可疑了...」Clint不满地吵吵嚷嚷，正想再跟他玩闹几句，却发现博士正向门外走。

Clint不开心地撇下唇角，流露一股怨怼。

博士站定原地，看不太懂他蓦然哀怨的表情，迟疑地问「怎么了?」

Clint不正面回答，瞄一下胸膛又将视线炯炯射回他身上，「你是不是漏了什么?」

呃...Barton是在暗示自己「扔下」伤员不管吗?这男人什么时候变黏人了?

「我负责你全个疗程，如果你担心...」

「不是，你不要Dr.Bear了吗?小时候那么爱惜，长大了就直接把他遗弃给我了?」Clint委屈地喃喃。

但博士的表情却比他更委屈，惊讶地微睁眼眸，「我没有遗弃熊仔，因为你受伤了，所以我才把他借你的...总之，你好了之后把他还给我，一根毛也不准掉，就这样。」

Banner说到一半，看到Clint戏谑表情和几乎扬到耳边的嘴角，不好意思地飞快收尾，开门快步走出去。

Clint如鹰般锐利的视线观察到博士泛红的耳背，他将脸埋在枕头愉快狂笑，气喘嘘嘘。

天哪，一时精得像鬼，一时却如此好骗...

他等待Banner回来，无聊地环顾出入了无限次的医疗室，瞄到博士搁下的书，好奇地拿来看，封面上印着「手语初级入门」。

****――博士又喝了一口浓茶，双眼彷彿闪烁着光，对于暗号的秘密兴趣浓厚。** **

****

****「上次暴雨，你的助听器失灵了，你在酒店跟Nat打的手势也是S.H.I.E.L.D的暗号吗?」** **

****

****「那倒不是，有时助听器坏了或者世界太吵了，我便宁愿没收听觉，直接用手语。」** **

****

****「普通手语?」** **

****

****「对，你这大忙人要是无聊可以研究看看，但你应该没时间可以浪费吧...」** ** ****――** ** ****  
****

Clint笑着翻了翻他详细的笔记和标注，心底暖得一塌糊涂。

「甜心宝贝。」他轻哼。

* * *

博士拎着两瓶营养饮料，遇上正要探病的Romanoff。

二人视线撞上，互打招呼，Banner想起昨晚的事，略感尴尬。

Nat神态自若，打开冰箱拿矿泉水，与他一起走回医疗室。

「昨晚我太凶吓到你了，现在还没回神?」Nat笑着问。

「不，其实那样更好...虽然听上去很奇怪，但妳就像我很想要但是没法拥有的爸爸，条理清晰、赏罚分明。虽然一开始有点害怕，后来却让我非常...安心，谢谢妳。」博士惯性耸耸肩，说完也觉得太离谱，忍不住轻笑。

Nat撞一撞他肩膀，将矿泉水瓶壁的水珠洒向他，「确实很奇怪，但是我大发善心，允许你叫我Dad.」

「Dad.」博士从善如流，正经地唤了一声。

空气中充满欢乐的气氛，两人相视绽出明亮的笑容。

「天哪，这真是我听过最诡异的对话了...」Tony不知何时像幽灵般从后飘现，一手搂一边肩膀，推着他们向走廊走，「你们在玩什么Kinky Game，你为什么叫她爹?你会不会叫Cap 妈咪?我们现在玩那么重口味了吗?」

「Tony，你为什么要将一件温馨的事说得那么奇怪?」Steve加入大伙，抱着手臂，满脸黑线。

「妈咪~因为你童颜巨乳，浑身散发母性光辉!而且你很快便要照顾Baby Bruce了，我在帮你找好定位!」

听到Tony故意哆声哆气地叫「妈咪」，Nat造出作呕的手势。

Cap瞪他一眼，对于Tony的口没摭拦，沉默就是最好的防御。

最后加入的Thor听到他们的对话，疑惑地搔搔金发，「那我是什么...大哥吗...或者舅舅?」

「不，你是我们收养的金毛寻回犬。」Tony想也没想秒回。

推开医疗室的门，五人鱼贯进入，仍在讨论这怪诞的家族问题。

「那边那只就是胖胖的家雀...」

Clint继续翻书，懒得给Tony一个眼神，向他豎起中指。

「我是守护天使，Bruce宝宝亲口说的，不接受反驳。」

Take That, Stark!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大年初一的萬字更新!祝大家心想事成、萬事如意、身體健康、恭喜發財!!  
> 希望大家喜歡Nat 跟 clint這篇，Nat 爸爸好樣的(不是  
> 下一篇就是Capppppppyyyyyy~~這幾天有多點時間，希望盡快可以更新!  
> 謝謝小天使們!


	5. Steve

「Cap,他在史密夫广场准备起飞，喷射器被泥浆住了。前面街角转右，直跑100米便会见到，离目标还有10,9,8,7...」

「他到了。」Nat单手按在Clint肩上，俯身看着清晰的莹幕。

Quinjet盘旋在黄昏的曼克顿上空，射出刺眼的圆形白光，锁定那个「偷小孩」的贼仔。

刚从法庭赶到战场的Captain America，身穿一身绿色军装，配合通讯器极速追踪，比预计时间还快得多俯冲到现场，一把抓住恶徒的脚踝...

「拐子佬，正义的化身Captain America已经捣破你的邪恶阴谋，五秒之内放弃任何抵抗，将婴儿交给Cap，举高双手、跪下投降，任何可疑的动作将会被视为拒捕，并加重你的刑罚...」

Clint一本正经地对着米高峰胡说八道，扩音器将他戏谑的「警告」洒在对峙的二人头上。

Nat抱着手臂，与Thor交换一个无奈的微笑，正想为这荒谬的「绑架婴孩」情景开几句玩笑，不料屏幕中央爆出一阵火花，蹲在驾驶座的Clint离得最近，被闪得瞇起眼睛后仰...

「锵!」Cap捉住Iron Man的脚踝向后扯，狠狠用盾牌砸破脚盔的喷射器，让奋力起飞的Tony在空中翻腾半圈，失去动力，只能踉跄几步，歪歪斜斜站定原地。

Clint目定口呆，正想按开米高峰，却被Nat阻止了。

战机上的二人一神面面相觑，对两个同伴之间剑拔弩张的气氛十分不解，只能静观其变。

没错他们听Tony囉唆了好久「一定要在Cap的照顾日偷走Baby Bruce，把他气哭」的俏皮话，说到后来就连Steve都懒得回应，但谁也没想到他会付诸行动。

今天中午，黏糊糊的泥浆怪陡然从建筑地盘诞生，去西藏游历了半个月(大伙对这理由一直存疑)的博士也化身Hulk回来帮忙了，在De-Hulk后竟被Tony变成宝宝鬼祟抱走，让他们哭笑不得，只好通知刚下庭的Cap过来「追捕」。

原以为会看到两人嘻笑怒骂几句，让这次「掳小孩事件」成为餐桌上的笑料，没想到Cap毫不留情的攻撃却将形势瞬间升级。

「Steve看上去很不高兴。」Thor疑惑地看着Steve解松领带，向Tony走近一步。

Nat下巴抵在手指节上，认同地轻哼一声。  
他俩的身体语言都很紧绷，肯定有什么过节。

* * *

Tony打开面甲，露出戒备的脸，看到Cap罕有的愠怒表情，暗自吃惊，表面不动声息。

他将Bruce宝宝搂紧了点，希望血边战衣的液态纳米尽快修好盔甲。

「Tony，你在做什么?」Steve冷峻的眼神能让人不寒而栗。

但这招对Tony没用，他夸张地耸耸肩，试图以幽默化解紧张氛围，「我已经预告很久我会偷走宝宝了，现在既然被你发现了，我只好明抢啦。」

天啊，他真讨厌这根冰棒心知肚明自己在做什么，硬要像训导主任般让他自白，真是自找罪受。

「收起你的嘻皮笑脸，将Bruce交给我。」Steve下了不容拒绝的命令，行前一步，举起双手准备交接。

「Can’t do it, Cap.」Tony皱眉，烦躁地踢一踢地上的沙砾，低头看向宝宝柔润恬静的脸。

他真的不想Brucie醒来后看到Cap会产生任何负面情绪。

他犹豫一会又再干笑着尝试，「Come on!我今天完全是奶爸的心情，你就给我插一次队会怎样?我发誓下次轮到你好吗?」

Cap深吸口气，好像已受够了推托之词，用低沉的嗓子说，「我将博士从证人名单撤走了，如果那是你拒绝将宝宝交给我的原因。」

Steve开门见山，Tony也无谓虚与委蛇，他眼中笑意褪去，剩下一片漠然，冷硬地要求「解释。」

「我不欠任何人任何解释，但是为了制止你这幼稚的行为，我愿意迁就你一次。

博士曾被检察官怀疑做伪证，如果他在法庭现身，会让传媒掀起他的过往，那不是我跟Bruce想要的结果，所以我们冷静商量之后...」

「那不是伪证罪，是教唆伪证罪，甚至没立项。他爸将那套证词放进他嘴里，就像Walters将冠冕堂皇的话直接塞进你的嘴里，让你上庭唸出来一样，连嚼都不用嚼。」Tony嗤之以鼻，轻屑地撇嘴，「冷静商量?什么时候斥责在你口中变得那么动听了?」

如此巨细无遗的指责证明Tony早已清楚事情的来龙去脉，自有一套看法，根本听不进他的解释，只是为了起个头、燃点导火线而已。

Steve的嘴唇抿成一条线，无法忍受Tony的污蔑，语调又冷了几分，「我没有斥责他。」

「所以你只是用那对漂亮的深蓝色眼睛，向Bruce发射正义死光，将他从头到脚批判一遍，就让他愧疚得逃去西藏洗涤身心、洗心革面了?喔唷好厉害!不然他怎么有脸回来面对我们如神祇般闪耀着金光的队长?」

听着Tony尖酸刻薄、扭曲事实的嘲讽，Cap握紧拳头，手指关节捏得作响，炽烈的怒气在胸膛聚集，「我只是问了他一句『为什么』，如此而已。」

「啧，那你也会对宝宝耍那臭石头般的冷脸吗，那会把他吓哭吧?」Tony甫说完便后悔自己口没遮拦，意图开口补救...

Steve却狭起眼角，摇头制止了，「你与Bruce...」

他停下来咬一咬牙垠，斟酌更精准的用词，严肃冷漠地陈述事实，「我明白你们无时无刻都想保护自己，但是你们选择的方式却是将我踱上金光，放在华丽的神枱上;烧融了外表，倒在任何曾经伤害你们的模型中，轻而易举地将我从Steve Rogers捏成了道德楷模。然后你们用厌恶的目光看我、攻击或者逃避我，做尽一切你们想对那些高高在上的混蛋会做的事，因为我那『正派』身份是如此方便易用。」

他的语调平静，没有撕心裂肺，却隐含淡淡的哀戚和自嘲，「你们乐此不彼将我面目模糊化，每一次我都忍下来了，因为那是你们需要的发泄渠道。我有时是好朋友Steve，有时仍然是海报上的Captain America―那只被喝倒采的舞台猴子。」

「由今天起，我不会再退让一步了，因为你竟敢暗示我会将情绪发泄在无辜的宝宝身上，而那正是你们一直以来对我做的事。」彷彿要为自己的说话立证，Steve向前踏一大步，军靴深刻地在泥地烙上鞋印。

「Stark，你问我用什么眼神看Bruce，那你现在用什么眼神看我?」Steve炯炯的视线锁紧Tony渗出愧色的脸，一字一句铿锵地说「我从来没有一丝一毫觉得你们过往不光彩，那只是你们的自卑自怜在作祟。从今以后，不要再将话塞进我的嘴里。」

Steve的话掷地有声，回响在空气中久久不散，像一盆冰水往Tony照头浇下，把他心头的莫名怒火都淋熄了，只剩下裊裊细烟。

他僵在原地，干燥的嘴唇开閤几次，搜索枯肠找不到适合的用词，左边胸口泛出压迫感，灼痛的内疚在血管里横冲直撞...

因为他知道Steve说得该死对极了，自己以各种Daddy issus郁结做借口，一直用言语伤害他，玩笑中裹挟软刺，但是Steve毫无怨言，就算被刺痛了最多沉默以对，所以他才肆意地得寸进尺...

明知道好友多年来承受着Captain America与自我身份的认同焦虑，但他仍然为了满足自己对博士那种同病相怜的保护欲，对他火上浇油、从中作梗，还「道貌岸然」地指责他。

Steve这个人，忍耐力像大海般辽阔，如果不是真的怒不可遏，绝对不会蹦出那一大段心底话...

Tony深吸一口冷洌的空气，放松僵硬的肌肉。

虽然Bruce远走西藏让他担心又恼火，但无论Cap与Bruce有什么隔阂，他至少知道Cap绝对不会伤害宝宝。

他缓缓靠近Cap，将Bruce温柔地放进他怀里，干涩地说「呃我知道你不会对宝宝做任何不好的事，是我反应过度了...我欠你一句道歉，Sorry...」

不习惯向Steve服软的他愈说愈小声，知道凭他四倍听力绝对听得见。

「Damn right you are.」Steve没有看他，小心翼翼地搂着Bruce，就像抱着世上最珍贵的宝藏般谨慎。

「关于我将你当成Venting toys的事...」

「Venting toys?」Steve真佩服他在这时候还口不择言。

「类似压力球的玩意...为此我也郑重向你道歉，这个我们迟点再谈，好吗?」Tony含糊地挥手，尴尬不安。

Steve点头，向Quinjet打个手势，Clint迅速降落一条长梯，让他拾级而上。

Tony没有跟上来，Steve转头看他。

「我...去飞几圈清醒一下，你好好照顾Brucie。」Tony勾起牵强微笑，展开金属翅膀，心神恍惚地飞走了。

Cap难得沉郁，即使待在角落也散发强大气场，没有同伴敢吭声安慰。

战机平稳降落大厦顶楼，Nat将Bruce交代要给童年自己的小背包挂在Steve肩上，目送他走进电梯。

* * *

****半个月前** **

****

Steve Rogers一伙曾被界定为逃犯，即使他们多次拯救世界，也无法抹杀这事实。

Thanos化灰后，地球狂欢庆祝了一个月，然后不怀好意的谣言又从阴暗沟渠滋长，层出不穷的阴谋论甚嚣尘上。不少政客重提旧调，弹劾超英组织的权力过高，无法被约束。

这次Avengers团结一心，枪头向外，但也无法抑止如雪球般愈滚愈大的舆论，Steve蛰伏那段空白时间被传媒泼脏水，要求他向公众解释以及确立往后出动的准则。

政府受到严重的内外压力，反对派扬言阻止Stark申请清洁能源专利，动议褫夺Rhodey跟Sam的职衔，将Maximoff兄妹遣返Sokovia，追究Hulk造成的损毁...用尽一切方法将他们污名化，削弱Avengers的力量。

终于有天，Steve收到了政府的传召函，要求他出席听证会。Steve原想置之不理，但Pepper说他仍然是美国公民，公然违反法律只会引来更大反弹;另外，这次无关公约，只需发声，是绝佳的机会让世界听到他们的声音。

Steve深思熟虑下妥协了，决定站在最前方为同伴们护航。  
如果市民需要交代，那他便会给予最公平、公正的交代。

听证会总共有三十场，问题刁钻锁碎，Pepper摩拳擦掌，准备将每一场也变成精彩绝伦的演讲，并邀请了Bruce的表妹―律师Jennifer Walters出谋献策。

Jennifer说第十五场是关键，疲累的观众需要刺激，她希望Avengers的成员出现佐证，让熟悉的漂亮脸孔为大家打一注「肾上腺素」，喜爱收视率的传媒绝对会站在他们那边。照她的原话「就像拼盘演唱会」，而他们只需说真话，毫无压力。

Steve当然邀请了Tony,Nat,Thor,Clint与Bruce出席。

Bruce不习惯露面、不愿承受陌生人的视线，纠结再三，为了总是替他们挡「子弹」的Cap，他决定鼓起勇气，站出来十五分钟也无妨。

* * *

Steve将头埋进烦复的文件，第四十六次后悔自己答应了这场怪奇秀，现已没有退路。

电话响起，他无精打采地接起来，平常活泼的Jennifer反常地严肃，说收到证人名单，强烈建议不要让Banner出席，抱歉没有提前告诉他...

「我知道Bruce从未向你坦白，但他曾为他爸造伪证。作为当年那单案的惟一目撃证人，他的证供足以让那杀人犯全身而退。检察官想用教唆伪证罪当突破口，Bruce却坚持与他爸口径一致，所以起诉失败了。如果他在万众瞩目下再上庭，很有可能会被狗仔挖到黑料的...」

Jennifer的声线颤抖，「抱歉让你以这种方式知道了Bruce的过去，他也是迫不得已的，希望你不要...怎么说，呃对他心存芥蒂?」

「我不会。」Steve承诺，食指按压太阳穴，震惊于博士不为人知的过去，「那他为什么要答应我?」

「Bruce当年只有九岁，政府派代表律师替他处理大小事，很快便驳回了那项动议。那时他太伤心了，未必清晰知道发生了什么，长大后也不会去翻看纪录。」

Jennifer沉吟了一会，「不然，我们想个借口让他别上庭好吗?保护他跟Hulk的私隐什么的?」

「这样说不通。」

博士是深谋远虑才答应出庭的，这种推搪绝对说不过去。

Jennifer愧疚自己将Cap推上这么尴尬的位置，「但我觉得我们还是可以说一点小谎的，譬如说怕他被卑鄙的诘问刺激变成Hulk...」

「不，Jenny，我没有能耐瞒得了博士，也不愿意向他说谎，所以..请不要用Hulk当挡箭牌，我们都知道Hulk现在能够服从命令，不会因为一丁点压力跳出来。而我们能够想出来劝阻他的表面理由，他肯定已在脑内演算过一遍并且克服了才会应允出席的。」

「关键是...总得有人向他说明原委。」Cap叹口气，「让我来吧，毕竟是我向他提出要求的。」

天哪!可爱的、不懂变通的Steve。

Jennifer知道自己之前思虑不周，搞砸了事情。她在直接向Bruce说，侥幸希望别激发他的心理阴影，跑去天涯海角; 跟向Cap说，共同编个善意谎言劝阻Bruce之间，两害取其轻，选择了后者，结果一头撞向南...不，是她竟然拎着Cap的头撞向南墙。

她了解自己的表哥，却不够了解Cap，完全低估了这男人的诚实与顽固，如今万分后悔却已无法逆转时光。

「呃、那好吧，拜托你了，再说一次抱歉...」

Jennifer有种将他推落火坑的感觉，十指交扣，在心底默默祝福Steve。

* * *

博士的棕瞳透过镜片扫视着一行又一行文件。

Steve屏息静气、正襟而坐，紧盯着袖口那颗造旧的银色钮扣...想着Pepper到底是从哪找来这套簇新却缝满旧勋章的军装西装，还让他等会穿上庭更显「庄重」?

就像以往每套舞台服一样，领口位置永远差之毫厘，令他呼吸不畅....

Banner从喉间轻哼一声，关掉Jennifer传过来的文档，食指背压在唇上几秒，语调听不出情绪，「当年被起诉的对象是我爸，我模糊记得律师曾跟他大吵一架，后来的事便没印象了。」

Steve点头，但Banner没有与他对望，双目失神，思绪好像被飘到某个难以触及的远方。

「抱歉留下了这不光彩的纪录，Jenny的担忧有道理，我并不适合出庭，那只会对你造成负面影响，容我在直播欣赏你们的精彩表现。」

Banner扯直皱巴巴的衬衣下摆，站起来准备离开，「没其他事的话...」

博士的眼神由始至终都没有在自己身上停留超过一秒，身边蓦然竖起了无声无色、无边无际的高墙，而那双蜜糖色的双瞳甚至没有试图穿越过去，寻找他真正的存在。

Steve瞄一眼Banner没碰过的无糖巧克力，拎起那杯温热的饮料，搁在他前面。杯底碰撞桌面的细微声响，让博士全身的神经微乎其微地抽动了一下。

看得出博士对自己的反射性行为愠怒，烦躁地搓着拇指，没有受到这无声的邀请而重新坐下来，只是单手扣在桌缘，脚跟后靠，姿态自然透露警剔。

「博士，你好像有点紧张?」Steve选择了一个相对安全的问题。

「二十六小时实验，大量咖啡因加缺乏睡眠，我是有点紧绷。」Banner意图扯出一个善意微笑但更像微斜起嘲弄的嘴角。

「你介意我问你一个问题吗?」Steve不禁脉搏加速，心跳擢升，但他不愿意放弃这个机会。

  
他形象化地看到无形的墙在拼命添砖加瓦，快要建成高楼耸塔，将他拒之门外。如果任话题潦草结束，他肯定这郁结会长成博士心上的肉芽。

「如果我介意你便不会问吗?」

博士目光一敛，挑衅冲口而出，立即自觉调整成安抚性的姿态，双掌稍微向上举起，造了个投降或是「算了」的手势，「....呃，问吧。」

他缓缓坐下来，好像椅背会刺痛脊椎般曲起身子，包握着那杯热饮。

「为什么...你要替那杀人犯说谎?」Steve问。

博士眨眨眼睛，盯着氲氤的雾气，好像这问题太难以下咽，令他一时无法消化。安静良久，才讽刺地啧笑一声。

Steve很熟悉那混合着怨怼与郁闷的声调。  
他在心中叹气，有预感事情就像失控列车，再一次往他极度烦厌的泥沼直冲而去。

「因为我很自私。」博士思前想后，得出了这结论，「九岁那年，我终于察觉到我跟妈妈终有天会被Brian Banner打死，所以我哭着哀求她带我逃跑。那么爱我的她当然答应了。」

「愚蠢的我们没有成功，她在我的面前被那男人打得血肉模糊，就连鼻子也凹下去了，凄惨地死在车道上。那杀人犯要我向法官说谎，说我如果胆敢令他坐牢，他一定会残忍地杀死我，让我下地狱。那时我太胆小怕死，所以乖乖照做。就为了苟且偷生，我便宁愿任由拼死保护我的母亲含冤而逝，永远无法沉冤得雪...」

「幸好，这世界有因果轮回，往后每当我想自杀的时候都求死不得，而且每分每秒都活在地狱中...」

Banner深闭双目，话语像棉絮般轻，「Cap，你满意这个答案吗?」

博士的嗓子很平板，没有渗入太多情绪，但那回忆沁出的深浓悲伤却包裹着Steve。

他抱起手臂没有回答，面对如此沉重的事，必须慎重思虑才开口。

沉默在二人之间张牙舞爪......博士的胸膛肉眼可见地起伏，拳头握紧又松开，似在做放松练习，最后却凝止在五指全紧捏在掌心的姿态。

「Bruce，如果我是你...」

Steve身体前倾，温柔地尝试安慰。

Banner显然被这句狠狠刺激到了，肩膀猛然后挨，干笑两声，终于仰头用锐利的眼神切割着同伴，「不要说『如果你是我』，也别说『没关系的，Bruce』，别给我队长式的陈腔滥调...」

「因为你不是我，你坚强果敢，永远只做对的事。如果你身处同样情况的话绝对会反抗，会挡在你最爱的人前面，不会吓到僵掉、哭得浑身瘫软，甚至无法用身体挡开起码一次拳头。」

他说得那么铿锵有力，打从心底确信如果世上存在这故事的其他版本，绝对没人会表现得比他更软弱差劲。

「你也不屑说谎，即使会死，甚至下地狱，你也会大声指证你爸就是杀人犯，让他在牢中腐烂，得到他应有的惩罚。」

Banner描绘着他往后余生都想弥补的一切，在脑中上演了一次又一次虚假剧场，如今他更确定幻想中那正直无畏的孩子，最适配的脸容是金发碧眼的英雄，绝对不是像自己这样，无比巨大却又想蜷缩成尘埃的怪物。

「你可是Captain America啊...」

Banner摇头苦笑，「真的...谢谢你给我机会坦白，让我在正义之光面前摊开以往的丑事，这种羞愧感让我清醒多了。放心吧，我不会出庭令你蒙羞的，天知道为什么我一开始要答应。」

听完Banner一大堆「肺腑之言」，Steve呼一口浊气，忽然感到很疲惫，从内至外地乏力。

「只做对的事」、「队长式陈腔滥调」、「令你蒙羞」―每一句都像一张标签，拼凑在那比他高出不知多少倍、丑陋又单调的纸雕像上，而且它遇水即化、遇火即焚，除了被嘲讽，毫无实际威力。

Steve感觉掉进了泥沼，满身泥泞，一直下坠，抓不住任何依靠。

  
他抹一把脸，淡淡地说「Bruce，我只是想说，如果我是你，我未必能够造出不同的选择，因为你当时受到了死亡恐吓。」

「......请你好心提示我，到底我要说什么，才不会让你觉得我高高在上?」

「我要怎样说、怎么做，才能令你知道不是那套蓝色星星制服在说话，而是Steven Grant Rogers在跟你说话...还是你根本就看不见我?」

Steve现在比应付一帮外星敌人还疲倦。

比起市民骂他本来就是个庸禄无为又病弱的小子，打了血清才获得超级力量，;本应更了解自己的好友将他无限「神化」更能诱发焦躁痛苦。

他万分愿意疏导他们的负面情绪，但绝不是这种被莫名捧上道德高台再被鞭笞的方式。

正义之光?真的假的，出自严谨踏实的博士的口中，也太荒谬了。

Banner被他接连的反问撃中了软肋，畏缩了一小下，皱眉蹙额，指头括擦着杯缘。

犹如想要磨圆点尖锐的棱角，却同时割伤了自己。

千斤重的死寂压下来，令气管收窄，呼吸变得更困难。  
就算清楚是错觉，Rogers还是不自觉摩擦着领口，肯定那里已泛红一片。

时间完全停止了流逝，又或是快进了一个世纪，Banner才缓缓开口，声调剥落了挖苦，回复平常那种沙哑的声音，「Steve，我能看见你，有时候也许不是你想要的方式。」

那我想要什么方式? 你这天才，为何如此轻易将球抛回我头上?

Steve想问，但如鲠在喉，无谓钻进牛角尖，让彼此更难受。  
他能预料自己这几晚会辗转反侧，被杂耍猴子的恶灵纠缠不休。

最后，他只是真诚地说「对于发生在你身上的事，我很遗憾。」

「我也是，Cap。」Bruce轻声呢喃，「我也是。」

「如果没其他事，我可以离开了吗?」

Steve无声点头，看着博士憔悴的背影和那杯始终没被碰过的饮料，忽然有种强烈预感，他所说的「离开」并不是回去实验室那么简单。

果然，翌早旭日初升，Banner便跑到了世界另一个角落，消声匿迹。

* * *

****现在** **

****

Cap将宝宝抱到硅胶垫上。

Bruce全身布满污泥，直到他用浸满暖水的毛巾拭掉脸上的脏兮兮，才发现他竟变得这样小...根据看了无数的育儿视频推断，他只有大概一岁半。

Steve极速在脑里扫瞄了一遍岁半婴儿需要的用品，欣慰自己准备得够充足。

他已经封好桌椅角，铺好有机棉防敏床单枕套、准备了一大堆故事书、柔和音乐、宝宝安全食具与玩具、纯天然燕麦沐浴油、衡量过营养最均衡的奶粉跟小零食...直到整层楼布置得像个豪华(而且非常安全舒适)的育儿院，甚至被参观的队友耻笑他是名乎其实的Mother Hen。

不得不承认，他由衷地感激自己拥有照顾弱小的能力，那已成为了血液中流淌的天性。

也许惟一不如预期的是忐忑的心情吧...

博士与自己对谈后悄然离开了，没有留下一条讯息，就象是为了证明他确实可以随意消失。Clint比起众人预想中更恼然，连夜动身寻找蛛丝马迹，利用顶级追踪技巧加上Tony的科技，发现他暂住在西藏某间寺庙，情绪平静无波，彷彿只是临时起意、参加了一场修行，于是大家放下了心头大石...

除了Tony，因为他自主长多了一条脑神经专为探测科学兄弟的心情，即使对真相一知半解，还是极速蕴酿了一股的怒气冲他而来。

Steve凝望着悠悠转醒的宝贝，想到刚才那齣闹剧，甚至无法拆解这种涌上喉间苦涩又复杂的心情...

他深吸口气，告诉自己，无论他跟博士有什么冲突未了，现在最重要的是全心投入照顾Baby Bruce。  
也许在看顾他的过程中，自己也会获得某些答案。

他用最轻柔的手势拈走干泥，宝宝微皱眉头，疑惑地睁开了大眼睛。

那双被长睫包裹、彷如晶莹蜂蜜般美丽的瞳孔，令Steve的心融化起来，一阵鸡皮疙瘩从颈后攀升。

愁绪瞬间轻若羽鸿毛，一切都不重要了...

「Hey there,nice to finally meet you.」

他感动地说，稍微提高了声调吸引注意力，那是育儿圣经中提及的小技巧。

宝宝的眼神锁定自己，震惊地瞪圆双目，手脚护在身前，形成保护自己的姿态，不断向反方向蠕动...

这绝对不是Steve预想中的反应。

  
「Bruce?」  
他忧心地伸手包覆住小手臂，免得他滚落桌面。

「AH! Let me goooo....」

  
宝宝在哽咽，紧张害怕得几乎停止呼吸，握紧小拳头。

在首轮的震撼之后，他的脑袋好像已分析完形势，幼嫩的脸庞展露的竟是直白的厌恶...

棕瞳浸满泪水，但倔强地没有滚落;手臂竭而不舍地挣动，即使肌肤泛红仍没有停止微弱反抗。

他表现得就像眼前人比泥泞更骯脏，只要能离开一吋都好;如果有机会，他必定会毫不犹豫地逃去最远的地方。

Steve震慑原地，一时不懂反应，脚跟自然后移一步，给予小宝贝多些舒缓空间。

Bruce惊惶得就像从上而下、用强壮身躯包覆着他的不是印象中的同伴，而是一颗快要引爆的炸弹，会把他炸得体无原肤。

「为什么...?」Steve嗓子中的受伤比他想表达的更多。

「Bad!U Bad,Bad!」Bruce尖声控诉，重覆着简单又锋利如刀的单字「Bad!」

Steve吞咽喉头，鼻尖泛酸，胸膛灼热。

他现刻比学步婴儿更不知所措，呆滞地睁着蓝眼睛，心疼地望着讨厌他的Bruce，罕有地失去了所有计划与分寸。

难道博士离开后仍对他抱持着憎恶的情绪，认为他是冷漠的「恶霸」，所以这股消极才在纯白如纸的婴儿身上毫不掩饰被发酵出来吗?

「Bad...」Bruce踢了两下腿，尖叫忽然变得有气无力。  
他脸色发青，缩成一团，小手痛苦地扒抓喉咙位置几下...

「恶!」许是情绪太激动，敏感的肠胃翻波，宝宝竟毫无预警地呕吐起来，泪水鼻水同时涌出...「恶呜...」

Steve吓一跳，心急地抚摸他的背部。

Bruce身躯在不舒服地发冷，却仍然没放弃，爬开了几步，小手挥挥，打到他军装上的银襟章，发出清脆的响声。

「Bad Soldier...」

Steve的四倍听力捕捉到这声脆弱的喉音，眼前好像有小火花闪烁一现，让他抬起了眉头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呼~做人隊長甚艱難。  
> 對不起這篇比較少Baby bruce，聚焦在我一直都蠻想探討的盾鐵綠的問題。  
> Cap什麼都沒說，就被吧吧一輪，委委屈屈，下章會一次性給他補償跟治癒起來的!  
> 希望喜歡這次更新!


	6. Steve

****―「Guys,放下手上的事，给我们队长的新『战衣』一点有用意见!」Pepper推着Steve向客厅走，像操劳的妈妈拖着小孩上天才表演台。** **

****

****Tony吹一声响亮的口哨，把Cap从头顶至脚尖扫瞄了一遍，又慢条斯理地从下而上细看，直至Steve不自在地曳袖口(被Pepper毫不留情拍开)，才瞇起眼睛笑道，「Wow~你这倒三角身形就像片Doritos。你穿这身上街遛躂必定会令心脏药被抢购一空，我得赶紧入点药厂股票，这说不定是个千载难逢的致富良机。」** **

****

****「我说了『有用』的意见，Tony。」Pepper对顺口开河的Stark本来就没有期望，转而寻求Banner的看法。** **

****

****博士双膝抵在胸口，蜷在沙发角落，罕有地拿着纸笔涂涂写写，戴着大大的黑色** ** ****beats耳机，对外间一切充耳不闻。** **

****

****Tony施力推他肩膀，看他会不会像颗球般滚跌。** ** ****  
** ** ****Banner瞬间抓住扶手维持平衡，瞪他一眼，Tony耸耸肩、笑得灿烂。** **

****

****Banner拉开一边耳机，「你怎么作弊才从幼儿园毕业的?」** **

****

****「当然是用美貌贿赂。你从前天起就抱着笔记，到底在偷写什么花季少女日记?」** **

****

****「我在帮Jenny改你的证词，先不说你迟了一星期交给她，里面每隔五句就有一句脏话，还有这句** ** ****『有时我真想揍在你完美的牙齿上』是真的吗?** ** ****」Banner叹气。** **

****

****「当然是真的，不信你问** ** ****Doritos!」Tony夸张地用拇指引导他的视线。** **

****

****「谁...?」** **

****Banner终于看到拘谨微笑的Steve，以及绕着他转圈圈检查的Pepper。** **

****

****「是真的。」Steve说。** **

****  
** ** ****他敏锐地注意到Banner看到自己的新造型后不着痕迹地移开视线，调整坐姿，** ** ****如坐针毡。** **

****

****「Cap如果穿战服上庭，会让人想起战争、攻撃性、强大武力等等，我们得让他穿现代的军装西装，建立庄重、诚实及有规律的形象，你觉得怎样?」Pepper公事公办，对自己配搭的衣饰很满意。** **

****

****Banner转而紧盯着精修了几天的证词，欲言又止，最后轻飘飘地说了句「...很合身。」** **

****

****Pepper又解释了点什么，Cap没细听。** ** ****  
** ** ****Banner的表情渐变凝重，双目失神，五指用力握着墨水笔，指节微颤...** **

****

****「Buddy...」他不是在场惟一发现不妥的人，Tony踏前一步，指尖点在他上臂。** **

****

****「啪。」** ** ****  
** ** ****笔断开两截，Banner的瞳孔再度沁入生气。** ** ****  
** ** ****他张开掌心看到一滩墨水迹，尴尬笑笑，「我去清理一下。」―** **

****

宝宝挥到衣襟上那堆金属徽章，轻脆的声响加上那句「Bad Soldier」穿越浓雾，唤醒了Steve的迷津。

难道...引起Bruce那么大反感的是军服?

博士曾被追捕多年，与Ross的军队无数次交手。

他肯定会对穿陆军装的人心怀厌恶，恨不得逃到天涯海角，所以变成宝宝的他才会恶心得吐出来吗?

「嘶啦!」

不忍宝宝继续痛苦翻侧，Steve一察觉这个可能性，身体的神经比脑子更快，毫不犹豫撕烂了军服跟裤子，随手将碎布扔去角落，只剩下白色背心和Boxer。

―他感觉又能呼吸了。

宝宝呆然看他以蛮力扯破衣服，被不按理出牌的动作吓到，吐也不吐了，整张脸组成巨形问号。

「我不是Bad Soldier，我不会伤害你的。」Steve窃喜宝贝停止了挣扎，轻轻俯身，又不敢靠得太近，维持安全距离。

Bruce用小胖手胡乱抹脸，撑起身子盘坐，前后微晃，仔细研究这高壮的金发男人，谨慎确认，「Not...Bad Soldier?」

「I’m really not.」Steve用上Debrief时那种最坚定的声音。

「Oh...」Bruce蹶起嘴巴，细细应了一声，虽不及刚才激动但仍未放下戒心。  
他惊魂未定，茫然地搓着手肘，动动脚趾，奇怪自己满身是泥。

Steve拧干毛巾，试探性举起来，让Bruce看清楚。  
Bruce没特别反应，于是他小心翼翼地捏着毛巾贴近，婴儿却又吃了一惊向后缩，让Rogers僵住动作，手悬在半空...

「宝宝，我想用毛巾替你抹脸，可以吗?」他感觉进退维谷。

Banner对陌生人一向很警戒，尤其他刚穿着最讨厌的军服现身，然后又突然撕烂衣服，满脸堆笑地靠近，更令他疑信参半。

「Towel ...Dirt?」宝贝仰头，看看毛巾又看看他，努力搞明白这逻辑。

「是的，只是抹走污垢。」他忙不迭承诺。  
  
Bruce不置可否，低头互握手指，像只小白兔般乖巧。  
Steve极缓慢地递手，这次宝宝没有一惊一乍，但肢体仍没放松，撇开视线，暗地抑制紧张。

他温柔地抹掉干泥，重覆单调动作，让这段安静的时间成为他俩的缓冲期...

完成了初步清洁，Steve转身整理水盆，清晰地听到婴儿无法掩饰地呼气，仿佛刚才那段时间他一直憋着一口气，不敢轻举妄动，就连发丝都在假装镇静，直到「陌生人」暂离才敢松懈。

―完全静止也是保命反应。

发现宝宝仍心存余悸，Steve顿感心累，四肢百骇渗出沮丧感，深深吸吶、吐气几次，给自己也给Bruce一点冷静空间。

「Captain，我有一项指令在您进入楼层后二十分钟启...」

JARVIS的英伦腔划破了宁静。

「J，不是现在。」

他截停JARVIS的话，转身回去，Bruce瞬间又摆起防卫姿态，瞪大眼睛，细小的门牙咬着泛青的下唇，努力掩饰不安，但那么小的婴儿根本控制不了表情。

Steve半弯膝盖，捕捉他的视线，用最轻柔和蔼的声音问他，「你记得我吗?我是Cappy。」

「Cappy?」Bruce弯下嘴角，皱起细小眉头，摇摇头质疑他的说词，「No, Why ar U Cappy?」

面对出乎意料的问题，Steve愣住，顿感束手无策，不知婴儿对自己的疑心为何如此牢不可破?

他的目光不觉飘向衣柜，想向那套象征性服装求助。

拖着脚步过去，Rogers打开柜门，仰头与镶上小翅膀的头盔对望...都忘了多少年没戴过这头盔了。

他知道自己是博士的儿时偶像(Tony从来不会放过取笑Banner)，只要穿上这套蓝色国旗战衣，握住振金盾，相信宝宝的疑窦便会烟消云散。

「Aw...?」

Bruce在身后好奇张望，显然也看到那排整齐的紧身衣跟特殊头盔，发出恳切期盼的喘息，似在等待一个近在咫尺的奇迹发生。

Steve踌躇一会，吞咽泛苦的喉心，将额头缓缓抵在头盔上，感受那被风沙磨蚀的粗糙质感。

......不行，这完全回到了自己与博士争论的起点。

如果他要穿上这身「符号」式制服，「扮演」威风凛凛的超级英雄才能获得Baby Bruce的青睐与喜爱，换来平安无事的一晚，那这身多次伴他保护世界、历尽风雨的旧战服便与「戏服」无异。

他不愿贪图轻松的捷径，躲在面具后方掩埋自己。

这条旧路他走过几回，遍体鳞伤，从来没有好结果。

想到Baby Bruce因为Captain America这身份而崇拜他，博士却因这身份而将他面谱化，真的很讽刺，彷彿不穿上制服他就变成了No Body。

Steve哭笑不得，关上柜门，婴儿立竿见影发出失望的声音。

他心底酸涩泛滥，没再试图靠近Bruce，盘腿坐在衣柜前的地毯上。

虽然知道只有岁半的宝宝没法消化这问题，还是忍不住轻问，「为什么你认得其他人，惟独不认得我呢?」

「Humm...」宝贝因为陌生男人没再接近而放心，注意力分散，搓玩着垫上的泥巴。

Rogers抹一下鼻尖，终于承认这样行不通，衡量Bruce的警剔加上自己复杂的心情，无论如何勉强相处，他俩都没法安然度过这晚。

精心策划很久的照顾宝贝大计要被迫取消了，Steve感觉一败涂地，比起在法庭面对诘问还疲惫。

他强撑起颓丧的情绪，握起手机，「那么...换谁来照顾你呢?Nat好吗?听说你超喜欢她。」

Bruce一听到Nat的名字便霎然抬头，双眼绽光、左张右望，好像在期待她立即出现救走自己。

「Okay，那就是Nat了。」这直白的两极化反应刺痛了Rogers，但他一如既往没表露出来，苦笑着站起来，「你乖乖等会，不要乱跑。」

Rogers轻掩房门，越过走廊迈出客厅，向Nat拨号。

* * *

「不要听、不要听....」Clint盯着Nat震动的手机，如临大敌。

Nat果断开了忙音，将手机抛向沙发，Thor给了她两个拇指向上的手势。

事源是Cap的入耳式通讯器忘了关，于是他们在公共层围成圆圈、足本窃听一大一小艰难的相处实录，为Rogers忧心忡忡。

「Cap不愧是天选之子，这完全是开启了Hard模式。」Clint撇撇嘴说，「难为他没日没夜泡在婴儿用品网，又狂刷新手父母Blog，不知道还以为他藏了个私生子呢。」

「嗯哼，出动秘密武器吧。」Nat拿起桌面的Pizza。

「什么?奶嘴已经用过...」Clint看着Nat蹲下来喂他刚从孤儿院接过来的大金毛Lucky，恍然大悟道「噢，妳说的是Lucky!」

「Cap跟Bruce都爱死Lucky了，还喂得他胖了4磅!牠肯定可以转移注意力，为他们破冰!」

Clint弯腰，抚摸Lucky的头，温柔吩咐「现在去找Cap玩吧，Go!」

金毛寻回犬非常聪明地记得Cap的楼层，兴奋地挥挥尾巴，冲向楼梯井，瞬即没了踪影。

* * *

Rogers抱臂半倚墙上，听着Nat的号码再一次传来忙音。

「Captain，Banner博士有一则留言，吩咐我于您进入楼层后二十分钟播放，请问您现在方便收听吗?」

Steve立即挺直了站姿，「播放。」

―『虽然留言不够诚意，但容我先藉此向你道歉。首先抱歉我不辞而别，这半个月来我一直反刍你的问题，现在我有了答案。

你是我的童年偶像，我曾经无数次仰望着那严肃伟大、无敌又无畏的光鲜肖像，幻想你有天会来拯救我跟妈妈...』

留言的背景空旷、间歇传来虫鸣和微细的敲木之声，感觉宁谧恬和，他猜测博士是在某个寺庙房间录下这段话。

―『然后我认识了你，没错你守护着地球确实很伟大，但你也是个平凡人。你并不是外传那么无敌，常常会受伤骨折，虽然从来不说，但你的痛感明显比普通人敏锐得多;也有害怕的事物，你讨厌苦涩的蔬菜，而且很怕螳螂，天知道你这一米八的壮汉为什么会怕小虫子...』

他随着博士的轻笑声而勾起了唇角。

―『我想我们出战后那副在垃圾场滚过的样子绝对称不上光鲜，与饥饿又衣衫褴褛的流浪汉没分别。还有...严肃，别让我开始谈论这个，你甚至没法在战场上让Stark闭嘴两分钟，近来愈听得懂流行俚语，你就愈憋不住笑，Really?我对你的期望比这更高，Cap。』

他的脑海浮现博士负嘴嫌弃的样子，那通常很快就会转化成无可奈何的微笑。

―『这几年，我「真正」地认识了你，你变得鲜活明亮，不再是一座遥不可及的英雄雕像。但我却为了掩饰自惭形秽，卑鄙地利用你的身份焦虑当「武器」，为此我郑重向你道歉。那身战衣对你来说不该是束缚，不该是你穷尽一生却无法企及的标竿。你柔软又坚强，热情却冷静，勇敢且坚定，它只是放大了你原有的美好，让世人看到。』

―『对我来说，无论有没战衣，我早已看到了真实的你，而那甚至比我小时候想象的更好。Erskine博士说血清让Good Becomes Great。看到了你，我才相信我身上的血清也能Becomes Great。谢谢你，因为你终于降临了，单是站在我身前，你的存在便一次又一次地拯救了我。』

―『...嗯，我想Stark不会让你太好过，所以我把这录音也传了给他，他会认同我说的每一句话的。另外，谢谢你照顾童年的我，求求你不要为了「报复」我而喂我吃苜蓿芽，我保证会爆哭兼吐你一身，你绝对会后悔的...好了，暂时就这样，那我们回大厦见。』―

留言播放完毕，Steve胸膛又紧又烫，指头自然地摩擦着锁骨，感觉头重脚轻，无法支撑身躯似地缓缓坐进沙发，将额头抵上掌心，深闭双目，给予自己时间细致感受那冲刷着心脏的汹涌暖意。

眼帘蓦然变得酸胀，他拼命将泫然欲泣的冲动压下去，却无法抑止红潮扑上耳背跟脸庞。

Steve维持这姿态良久，直到海潚般灭顶的情感逐渐退潮，才睁开微湿的眼眸。

天哪，他不该如此轻易便将宝宝转交他人，无论多么困难，他知道Bruce最终会感受到自己的爱。

* * *

****5分钟前** **

****

Lucky跑下一层楼，直冲Cap的睡房，开心地东嗅西闻。

「狗勾!」

房中陡然出现狗子，Baby Bruce立即被吸引注意力，激动地挥动小手，爬出软垫，颤颤巍巍站起来。

Lucky冲过去用鼻子拱上宝宝的胸膛，认出了Banner的气味，立即吐舌头狂舔他的脸颊，惹得宝贝站不稳又跌坐回去，咯咯咯咯笑出来。

「Little Puppy!Yay..」Bruce甜美地喊着，奋力撑起团子般圆润的身体，摸狗狗的耳朵。

Lucky的尾巴疯狂挥动得像风扇，摇头晃脑去蹭婴儿的下巴，Bruce惊喜地抱着牠的颈，大笑得眼睛完全瞇起来。

「汪!」Lucky看到床边的振金盾，吠一声叼过来，殷殷看着宝宝，暗示想玩抛接游戏。

Baby的目光锁定熟悉的盾，惊喜地尖叫，「Cappy’s!!」

Lucky的屁股左右高耸，难耐地流下口水，却等不到Banner跟牠玩耍，转头便沿原路跑出走廊，想找自己的主人。

「AHH!!Doggie!」宝宝吓一大跳，咚咚咚追在牠后面，脚步不稳，跑得东歪西倒，「Don’t leave!」

「That’s Cappy’s Shield!」Bruce心急得快要哭出来，担心地想拿回偶像的盾牌，好几次向前跪倒，又拍拍膝盖站起来，「No...!」

狗儿撞开防火门，宝宝亦步亦趋跟着牠奔到楼梯井，门自动反弹关上了。

* * *

「Lucky到哪了?让我看看...」Clint点撃手机上的追踪程序，代表狗子的发光圆点竟然定在意外之地，「牠怎么从睡房又跑回楼梯了?」

「JARVIS，你可以开六十八楼后楼梯的画面吗?」

大家都知道Cap很注重私隐，整层楼都没安装镜头，但楼梯井属于公共出入通道，应该有实时画面。

「Agent Barton，没问题。」JARVIS迅速开了空中屏幕。

画面显示Lucky搁下振金盾，不知所措地围着狂哭的宝宝绕圈，不时用嘴巴贴近他的脸安慰，舐走奔流的泪水。

宝宝痛苦喘气，抹一抹脸颊，拍拍Lucky的头，小声吩咐了点什么，再勇敢地伸高小手推门，但是凭他微弱的力量根本推不开比自己高得多的门，尝试了几次又张开喉咙嚎哭，开始小心翼翼地寻求向下的路...

Clint、Nat跟Thor同步率超高地皱眉。  
  
Nat说「噢，你的好狗狗偷了Cap的盾，还顺便把宝宝拐走了。」

「这岁数的宝宝还不会走楼梯，他可能会滚下去的...」Clint倒抽一口凉气，「这样太危险了!Thor你去接一下Bruce吧!抱起他冲回睡房，然后消声匿迹，就像没出现过一样。」

「对，只有你去最稳妥，Cap即使看到你也不会把宝宝扔给你照顾。」Nat深表认同，就算Steve心灰意冷想转交Baby，也未必会选择Thor。

Thor委屈。大家都担心他体格太魁梧，会吓着脆弱的婴儿，所以一直让他打扮得「和善」一点，于是他挥挥Mjolnir换上抱抱龙的公仔装，奔往目的地。

* * *

****现在** **

****

Cap耙一耙凌乱的发丝，在心中为自己打气，扬起最灿烂的微笑，步入睡房...Bruce却人间蒸发了?

「JARVIS，Bruce在哪?」

「Captain，他在楼梯口。」

「!?」Steve心急如焚狂奔，离远已听到了宝宝嘶哑的哭声，不得不加快脚步。

「Bruce?」

他没预料到门后的画面竟如此混乱:

超惊慌的Bruce正向阶梯不稳地踮出一只脚尖，加上不知为何出现的Lucky与地上的振金盾，还有一只强壮的充气恐龙正冲下来...!?

* * *

当务之急是救Bruce。

在宝宝失去平衡的千钧一发间，他迅速弯腰，两手夹在宝宝腋下，拎起来抱在怀中，拍抚起伏的小背部，「Shuuuush，别怕，我来了...」

Steve离远向雄壮的「恐龙」点点头，表达感激。  
「恐龙」收起脚步，心中惊奇Steve只穿着内衣现身，也隔空向他点头，长长的嘴巴在摇晃。

Bruce受到太大刺激，暂时放下戒心，将湿漉漉的脸埋在他的颈窝汲取安全感，委屈到不行，伸出圆胖的手指向Lucky控诉，带着凄凉的泣音，「Puppy bad , take Cap’s shield...呜呜呜呜咳...I...run..andand...」

「我知道...我知道，谢谢你守护我的盾，Kiddo。」Steve听着宝贝奶声奶气地抱怨，知道他小小年纪如此努力守护自己的盾，心都快要被揉碎了。

「...Yours?」Bruce打个哭嗝，抽吸红透的鼻子，嗓子充满疑惑，在模糊的记忆中找寻这男人的身影。

「汪呜!汪!!」Lucky吠了几声，愉快地蹦蹦跳跳，提起两爪狂扑他的大腿。

Cap微笑摸牠的头，再捡起盾，对这奇怪的情况仍一头雾水。

此时，故意隐身在梯口的「恐龙」说话了，两只小爪圈在嘴边，用轻音唤他「Cap，我是Thor~~~」怕他听不清楚，又拖长声音说一次「Thor~~~~」

「我知道。」Steve没好气地回答。  
大厦总不会陡然出现一只一米九的恐龙四处游荡吧。

Thor恐防吓到Bruce，拼命降低存在感，弯起膝盖缩小体形，细声说「我觉得~是因为胡子，是胡子吧~~?」

他夸张地不断指着自己「没有」的下巴。

「...胡子?」

Steve思考了一秒，醍醐灌顶。

没错，他当「逃犯」那段蓄胡的时间，博士正在漫游星际;近半个月自己因为Banner「离家出走」跟上庭的事焦头烂额，没心思整理仪表，任胡子长满半张脸(快要被Pepper拿着剃须刀追杀)，所以Bruce从没见过自己留须的样子。

Cap豁然开朗，难道真的因为这简单理由，Brucie才不认得自己?与他内心演了老半天的悲剧无关?

「谢谢，我会试试的。」Steve潇洒地向Thor敬礼。

Thor也照办煮碗打了一个，被恐龙短拙的衣服困住手臂，小爪子根本碰不上额头，但是他努力了，惹得Cap忍俊不禁。

「Cap,加油~~」Thor以气音留下这句，左摇右摆地离开了。

* * *

Steve为Lucky倒了点狗粮，让牠待在客厅，然后抱着Bruce去浴室。

宝宝紧张地吸吮手指头安抚自己，没有抗拒。

Cap将他放在云石洗脸台上。

  
婴儿仍带着抽噎的余韵，满脸都是黏糊糊的泪痕，换气急速，让他不禁心疼地摸摸卷发，「没事了，你现在很安全，对不起我没有看好你。」

「Hummm...」宝宝左张右望，似乎在寻找什么。  
Steve心思细腻，赶紧拿出那只「救命符」黄色鸭子，让他情绪稳定下来。

「Ducky! Thank Q...」Bruce漾出可爱笑容，跟老朋友吱吱喳喳聊天，恍如久别重逢，那嗑嗑绊绊的婴儿咕哝听得Steve微弯了眼。

「现在我再带一位『老朋友』来见你，希望你会想见他。」Cap涂上泡沫，眼明手快地刮走胡子...

剃到差不多的时候，Bruce跟鸭子「套近乎」的奶音停止了，变成了一声将信将疑的嘀咕「Hum?」

他拼命仰起脖子，探头探脑，双眼睁得前所未有地圆，好像正兴奋难耐地期待什么好事发生，却又不敢置信....「Eeeeeeek?」

Steve好笑地瞧他一眼，抹走泡沫，抑压忐忑，勾起大白牙笑容，侧身正对婴儿叫一声「Boo!」

「Awwwww!S...Stevie!」幸而Bruce立即就认出了他，惊喜尖叫，那欢呼声之大令Steve耳膜都痛了。

宝宝就像中了什么惊世大头奖，抑扬顿挫、语无伦次依依啊啊地叫，找不到语言诠释心头的激动，千言万语融汇成一句「Stevie!!」

受到Bruce的热烈欢迎，Steve一时凝滞了反应，看着宝贝拼命向自己扑过来，感觉整个人从头到脚都融化成棉花糖，又甜又腻，什么铁骨铮铮的硬汉子不复存在。

「Hug...Hug!Please~~」宝宝彷似充完了电，扭来扭去，举高双手要求抱抱，Steve迫不及待将软绵绵的Bruce抱起来。

  
两只冬瓜似的小胖手自动环住自己的脖子，脸埋在胸前快乐地左右蹭，发出满足的咯咯笑声，好像他在世上最喜欢的地方就是自己的怀中。

Steve仍然深陷茫然，彷彿被从天而降的布丁撃中头，直至Bruce摸上光滑的下巴，他才如梦初醒，低头微笑看他。

「Steve...」宝宝发出气音，又伸了一只手按在他另一边脸颊，蜜糖色眼睛专注地端详刀刻般深邃的轮廓，目光流转，好像不敢相信自己如此幸运。

肉乎乎的小掌心捧着自己的脸，这种肌肤相贴的感觉如此真实又炽热，Steve吞咽干涩的喉头，温柔地说「Hey there...你还满意我吗?」

「Stevie good!!」宝宝坚定不移地回答，一边认同自己地点点头，不怕他骄傲，又加了一句「Humm...The best!」

Rogers被纯真的童言深深触动，内心的暖洋波涛汹涌，深蓝眼睛蒙上水气...

他灌注感情亲吻小掌心，又吻一吻柔润的脸庞，将鼻尖埋进他的发丝，沙哑低语，「我真的不知说什么才好，谢谢你，宝宝。」

Rogers沉溺在这潭被需要的美好感觉，直到耳内忽然传来谈话声...

――Clint:「Wow，真是太感人了...Nat，给我整盒纸巾，不要一张一张地给，妳在小看我吗?」

――Nat:「Boys，不刮胡子的后果是多么可怕，希望你们铭记在心，不要再暴殄天物，Stark除外。」

――Thor:「恭喜你，吾友Stevie，我由衷敬佩你为了赢得小战士的信任而牺牲了美丽的胡子。」

――Clint:「牺牲?美丽?你利用文化差异不负责任地胡掰，我是会知道的。」

Cap翻个白眼，拎出通讯器，果然看到绿灯亮着――它就是这群「好队友」「听」热闹、不断捣乱兼放出Lucky的罪恶根源。

「我都没发现，原来你们一直『陪』着我?」

「Always be with you,Cap.」Nat的声音带着笑意。

「啧啧，口才满分。」Clint轻快称赞。

「好了，我现在要帮宝宝洗澡了，拜托给我们点私隐，再见啦。」Steve的唇线勾起来，下了「逐客令」。

「亲爱的队长，别那么残忍~~这已荣登我最爱的亲子Podcast了，洗澡后的环节可以付费收听吗?」

Clint的尾音刚落，Cap便关了通讯器，搁到一旁。

宝宝好奇地望着小仪器，认出了熟悉的声音「Cling and Tasha?」

「没错，就是他俩，你记忆力果然很好。」Steve为宝贝脱下衣服，抱进浴盆，注入调较好的温水。

Bruce害羞地笑，Steve忍不住点他鼻尖一下，让他忸怩地细叫。

Rogers细心地浸暖手掌，倒出天然沐浴油，搓上Bruce的圆臂，掌下的肉感很丰腴，让他暗自欣喜这年龄的Bruce胃口应该不错，等会自己便可大展厨艺。

宝贝泡在温水舒服叹气，拱起鼻尖呢喃「Smells gooood...」

「很香吗?我就知道你会喜欢这清淡的香味。」

「Like it!」Bruce用力点头，脸颊鼓起来，吹着飘起的泡泡。

* * *

二人洗得香喷喷，换上悠闲服。

Cap替Bruce抹干卷发，让他找Lucky玩，自己则极速吹干头发。

Bruce跌跌撞撞冲进客厅大叫「小狗勾!」，刚好与扑过来的金毛撞个满怀，一人一狗在地毯上搂成一团，让他露齿笑起来，溜出一串清脆的童音。

Cap甫进去就看到这温馨的画面，迷你Bruce的体型不及成年金毛犬一半大，却坚持叫Lucky小狗勾。

他被这反差萌撃中，飞快拿起手机拍下难忘的一幕，传去群组，有预感这张照片会成为Clint新的手机桌面(自己的也是)。

Bruce再一次被Lucky振奋地撞倒，像只不倒翁般左右挣扎，Rogers扶着他坐起来，自己也贴着坐下。

二人一同看着Lucky摇头晃脑，许是闻到近似的气味，从茶几上衔来博士交托的小背包，放在他们面前。

「真聪明，Good boy!」Cap大力赞扬狗狗，撸牠肚子。

「我也不知道里面有什么，你要打开吗?」他猜测是婴儿日常用品。

Bruce蹶起嘴巴，拉开拉链，瞇起双眼看入去，雀跃地拎出一只小熊公仔「My Bear!!」

咦?这只Dr.Bear改头换面了，不像Cap早前见到那只...怎么说，他已经不是「Dr.」，没有了医生袍，却换上了Captain America的小翅膀头盔和第一代战衣?

  
「!?」

笑声冲出喉咙，Steve忍不住掩着嘴，非常罕有地狂笑得眼角泛泪...

Smooth,Very Smooth, Banner.

宝宝看他笑得那么夸张，被快乐能量感染，也愉快地笑起来，脸红润得像苹果。

他珍惜地抱起公仔，宣布小熊已经成功变身「Cappy Bear!」

Steve真佩服Banner在他乡竟然搜罗到公仔的变装服饰，还这么合身，不似是粗制滥造的。

好吧，之前那场针锋相对看来不只令自己很郁闷，也令博士非常上心。

「Cappy!」Bruce指着熊仔向他再度声明，Steve点头认同。

然后宝贝突发奇想，拉开布头盔，露出熊仔头上被强行缝上去的几缕金毛，大声地说「Stevie!」

「噗!?」看到这滑稽的人手加工，Steve又再弯腰笑了几十秒，才平复了笑意，粗喘着气...「Gosh...」真是服了。

Bruce正在梳理那些突兀的金色「头发」，认真不已。

「那你更喜欢Cappy还是Stevie呢?」

Steve甫问完，立即在心底责怪自己怎么还过不了这道坎?  
他不该盲目追逐童年或成年博士赋予的认同感，这是他自己的修行，是他必需自我发挖的答案。

「不，你不用答我...」

「Same?」宝宝歪起头，大大的眼睛载满疑惑，好像听不明白这问题。

在他的小脑瓜中，两个身份都是同一个人，没有高低之分，「Same!My Hero!」

****――无论有没战衣，我早已看到了真实的你。** **

****

「You make yourself very clear,Bruce.」Steve感动微笑，「没错，是一样的。」

「你也是我的Little Hero，你知道吗?」

Bruce受到偶像「加冕」，受宠若惊，那不敢置信的样子超绝可爱，「Humm...Me?」

「Yay,My Little Hero.」Cap学着他说Yay，亲吻他的额头。

* * *

Cap趁Bruce与公仔玩耍，拍了无数张照片，直到心满意足。

他瞄一下钟，已经六时四十五分，是时候准备晚餐了。

他问Bruce想玩什么，小男孩思考了一会说「Color!」

「看来我们这里有个艺术家。」

Steve铺好地垫，拿出琳琅满目的蜡笔。

宝宝毫不犹豫便选了蓝色，单手按着空白的画纸没有下笔，若有所思地看向墙边的盾。

Steve随着他的视线往「老战友」看，注意到其上深浅交错的岁月痕迹，充满了风尘扑扑的刻苦况味。

「Ah?」婴儿举起笔，满怀期待望着偶像的「神圣」武器，细声嘤嘤，胆怯地不敢表达真正的想法。

Steve洞悉宝宝纯真的思维，亲切笑问，「你想替我的盾补色吗?」

宝宝一定是以为自己的盾褪色了，善良地想帮他涂回去。

「Uh!」Bruce很高兴Stevie听懂了自己没说出口的话，忙不迭应和。

「好吧，你帮我救了它，它今天是你的了。」

Steve有点惊讶自己竟如此宠溺Bruce(Clint:噢~我们也很「惊讶」呢)，毫无负担就将心爱的盾交出去。

他将它平放在婴儿面前，看着他趴上去，像只蜷起来的小猫，拳头握着蜡笔，谨慎地将对应的颜色涂进裂缝，一丝不苟地「修补」它。

  
温暖的晚霞晒在Bruce浅棕色、乱弹的发丝跟淡绿连身婴儿服上。

他涂完了蓝色又换红色，圆润微鼓的脸颊跟手掌都沾上了颜料，小脚板翘起来、摇摇晃晃，表情充满专注与平静...离远看就像一幅构图完美的画。

那是他非常熟悉的博士的神态，但他露出这号表情时通常在分析关乎世界安危的数据。

现在Bruce正发挥这种精神为他的盾涂颜色。

Rogers就这样坐着，出神地望了这颜色丰富动人的场景很久，遗憾手中没铅笔可以扫描，同时庆幸自己惊人的记忆力能够描绘细节。

他不知怎的被深深治愈到，好像Baby Bruce正在填满的不只是盾上的战损，还有自己内心的那些空洞......

「咇咇」手表传来七点整的提示声，他眨眨微酸的眼睛，不舍地站起来，走到厨房烹调蜂蜜燕麦片。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!九千三百字更新还没甜够!  
> 下章还是Steve篇，会有Tony出场!(对不起我控制不住愈写愈长)  
> 如果可以的话请告诉我关于这篇的感想，让我得到动力继续写，拜托了><先谢谢看文的小天使~


End file.
